Les Défis d'Aventures - Première édition
by Les Defis d'Aventures
Summary: Voici le recueil créé pour regrouper toutes les participations de ce premier défi de la communauté d'Aventures se tenant du 14 au 27 Avril. Venez lire, commenter et, pourquoi pas, participer à votre tour !
1. Avant propos

Bonjour, bienvenue sur le recueil du premier défi d'Aventures ! Pour rappel, ou pour ceux qui auraient cliqué par curiosité, il s'agit d'un événement qui se tiendra une à deux fois par mois et qui regroupera sur ce site chaque participation aux défis d'écriture proposés. Si vous souhaitez participer, je vous invite à consulter notre profil et surtout à vous rendre sur le compte twitter du même nom pour y retrouver les annonces des défis d'écriture, mais aussi de dessin ainsi que les créations.

Dans ce recueil, le défi qui se tient du 14 au 27 Avril consiste à écrire un texte (sans limite de mots) en y intégrant le maximum possible de la liste de dix mots imposés: Araignée, Café, Diable, Arc-en-ciel, Geler ; Evanescent, Sempiternel, Interstice, Arabesque ; Disparate.

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser des reviews pour encourager, donner votre avis, féliciter, ou peu importe, un petit mot fera toujours plaisir et sera transmis à chaque participant regroupé ici !


	2. Participation de Myfanwi

Coucou ! C'est Myfanwi :D Voilà ma réponse au premier défi Aventures, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! (et j'emmerde cordialement "disparate" èwé) Bonne lecture :3

Disclaimer : Aventures est la propriété de ses auteurs, je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits !

DRAME

"JAMAIS DE LA VIE !

\- Mani, arrête de faire l'enfant et descends de cet arbre ! beugla Balthazar en tapant des pieds, le visage aussi rouge de colère que la couleur de sa robe.

\- Meurtrier ! T'as tué Gawell !

\- C'était une _araignée_ ! On s'en fout, il y a des milliers d'autres de ces saloperies dans cette forêt de merde !"

L'elfe lui lança une nouvelle pomme de pin sur la tête, toujours en colère. Théo, Grunlek et Shin, blasés, observaient la scène avec un certain détachement. Tout ce bordel avait commencé quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors que Grunlek servait son immonde bouillie, composée de poulet, de navets et de _café_ , soit disant pour relever le goût, Balthazar venait d'arrêter sa lecture. Il se saisit du bol, le reniflant avec un air dégoûté. Quand soudain, entre les _interstices_ de son livre, il vit huit pattes poilues s'aventurer. Dans un réflexe, il referma violemment le livre, écrabouillant la malheureuse créature dans un "splash" bien dégueulasse. Il y avait eu un long silence. Mani était resté la cuillère levée, son _sempiternel_ air innocent au visage, ne comprenant dans un premier temps pas pourquoi les aventuriers le dévisageaient de la sorte. Balthazar pria pour que cet accident devienne _évanescent_ , comme bien d'autres auparavant.

Et soudain, le _diable_ se déchaîna. Mani, frappé d'une illumination, comprit l'acte horrible qui venait d'être commis. Il poussa un hurlement aigu, qui résonna quelques secondes dans les bois en écho. Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, et il avait fui dans la forêt en hurlant. Shin profita de cette diversion pour _geler_ la bouillie dégueulasse de Grunlek et la filer à Eden à côté de lui en la faisant passer pour une grosse croquette.

Ils n'avaient retrouvé l'alchimiste que le lendemain matin, alors qu'un _arc-en-ciel_ illuminait cette matinée ensoleillée. L'elfe avait hurlé en les voyant, commençant à agresser le mage fatigué avec des pommes de pin. Shin décida de prendre les devant, en voyant que la situation n'avançait pas. Il posa une grande couverture aux motifs _arabesques disparates_ sur le sol, et posa un cercle bleu dessus.

"C'est quoi ? demanda Mani, curieux.

\- Descends et tu le sauras, répondit l'archer, souriant."

L'elfe fronça les sourcils. Un dilemne mental venait d'accaparer son esprit. Finalement, il descendit de l'arbre quand les autres reculèrent. Il souleva le cercle bleu.

"Qu'est-ce que… ?

\- MAINTENANT !"

Théo fonça en hurlant sur l'elfe, bouclier en avant. Il y eut un grand "BONG", et Mani tomba au sol, inconscient et avec une énorme bosse sur la tête sur la couverture. Théo, satisfait, l'enroula dedans avec l'aide de Shin et le souleva comme un sac à patate. Avec trois heures de retard, ils pouvaient enfin reprendre la route.


	3. Participation de Ninlhinn

Voici ma participation au 1er Défi d'Aventures. J'espère que cela vous plaira, bonne lecture !

Rappel : Aventures est la propriété de ses auteurs, je ne touche rien pour mes écrits.

* * *

Le soleil tomba soudainement derrière les montagnes, prenant Balthazar par surprise. D'un geste de la main désinvolte et un sourire aux lèvres, il alluma tous les lampions et toutes les bougies de la salle, provoquant quelques applaudissements admiratifs. Il s'inclina pour saluer et, en se relevant, créa deux petits feux-follets qui foncèrent à toute allure, se déplaçant de manière erratique.  
A nouveau il y eut des applaudissements, au plus grand plaisir du semi-démon. Ce dernier salua une dernière fois et retourna dans la pièce au fond de la salle, tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher d'adresser un petit sourire satisfait à Shin, qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Passant alors par la porte par laquelle Balthazar était sorti, un Théo à l'air grognon se dirigea vers la table au milieu et déposa les deux assiettes en prenant un sourire forcé.

\- Vous voici servi ! Une « spéciale **diable** » pour monsieur et une coupe de glace à l'ananas recouverte de sirop de framboise pour madame.

Il retourna alors en cuisine tout en maugréant. Un client appela Shin, qui vint aussitôt tout sourire et vêtu d'une tunique noire avec des bracelets d'argent.

\- Pardon mais, comme nous allons bientôt commander le dessert, je voudrais savoir ce qu'est votre « spéciale diable ».

\- Oh ! C'est la spécialité de la maison en été. Trois **araignées** en sucre flambées sur un lit de rhum, le tout agrémenté d'une mousse de pistache avec ses biscuits à l'amande et la cannelle, et quelques feuilles feuilles de menthe poivrée qui baignent dans le rhum.

Le client le regarda avec un air intéressé puis, échangeant un regard avec son compagnon de table, il en commanda deux pour le dessert. Shin les remercia et alla donner la commande aux cuisines. La porte de l'auberge s'ouvrit, faisant entrer trois paysans du coin et avec eux le bruit du vent et de la pluie. Le demi-élémentaire d'eau se précipita pour les accueillir en proposant de prendre leurs manteaux.

\- Bienvenue à l'Auberge des Aventuriers messieurs ! Si vous voulez manger, nous avons encore une table libre près de la cheminée, sinon il y a de nombreuses places au comptoir !

Ils allèrent directement s'installer sur les chaises hautes et commandèrent chacun une bière. Shin profita alors de ce court moment de repos pour penser à tout le chemin qu'ils avaient dû parcourir avant de finalement fonder leur auberge, qui avait rapidement pris de l'importance dans la région, jusqu'à attirer des nobles de la Vieille Tour à l'occasion, malgré la distance.  
Un calme bruissement de parlotte avait commencé à naître quand le paladin reconvertit en serveur fit une nouvelle apparition dans la pièce, les bras surchargés de plats, manquant de trébucher à plusieurs reprises et de tout renverser par terre sous le regard atterré des clients. Comme par magie, il parvint cependant à tout distribuer sans rien casser.

\- La crème **glacée** au **café** , c'est pour vous ?

\- Le fondant à la vanille avec ses **arabesques** d'écorce d'orange, de caramel fondu et de chocolat, c'est là ?

\- Tenez, voici votre coupe de saison et ses mirabelles.

\- Le pont de mirabelles et son violent courant de stracciatella ?

Et peu à peu, les coupes et les assiettes rejoignirent les tables et quittèrent les bras de Théo. Enfin, il n'en resta plus qu'une. Une énorme coupe que le paladin avait précautionneusement d'abord placé sur le comptoir. Jetant un coup d'oeil qui engloba toute la salle, il prit alors bien son temps pour déclamer le nom.

\- Il ne reste plus que la « Forêt de framboisiers aux couleurs automnales avec sa merveille d'avalanche de chantilly et son **arc-en-ciel** de parfums **évanescents** », pour qui est-ce ?

Une petite main se leva d'une chaise qui paraissait, depuis le point de vue de Théo, vide. Elle fut immédiatement suivie d'une voix aiguë toute excitée.

\- C'est pour moi, c'est pour moi !

Il apporta la glace à l'enfant qui l'avait commandée et vint se poster aux côtés de Shin, en profitant pour témoigner par un soupir du **sempiternel** ennui qui semblait l'habiter depuis qu'il n'y avait plus rien à taper à part, de temps à autre, quelques bandits mal renseignés sur les tenanciers. Mais cela arrivait de moins en moins souvent, on commençait à comprendre qu'attaquer des anciens Aventuriers n'était clairement pas la meilleure idée du siècle, en témoignaient les corps calcinés, tranchés, écrasés, foudroyés, transpercés et gelés enterrés, souvent à la va-vite, dans un petit cimetière improvisé derrière l'auberge pour « cacher » les corps.  
Shin tapa dans ses mains et demanda le silence pour quelques secondes :

\- Plus personne ne voudra manger ? Le bar reste ouvert mais, à part s'il y a encore des commandes, on ferme la cuisine !

Puisque personne ne répondait, Grunlek arriva et s'assit sur le comptoir, arrivant juste à la hauteur de Shin. Théo, lui, en profita pour repartir et aller déposer le tablier qui le gênait tant.  
L'arrivée de Grunlek fut suivie d'une volée de compliments. Lui et Shin discutaient tout en servant les clients qui voulaient à boire et les mangeurs finissaient leurs desserts en prenant bien leur temps. Tout semblait donc calme, parfait, un petit nid de chaleur et de bonheur dans la tempête qui soufflait dehors. Mais par malchance, il n'y avait eu aucun poivrot aujourd'hui. Certes, on aurait plutôt tendance à considérer cela comme un coup de chance mais… avec un Théo qui s'ennuyait ferme et ne disposait d'aucun moyen de dégager sa frustration, virer un poivrot par la force était en général le seul moyen de se calmer de la journée.  
Alors donc que le calme semblait parfait, un éclat de voix parvint aux clients depuis la cuisine.

\- Mais va te faire foutre Bob !

L'intéressé semblait vouloir calmer le jeu, puisque personne n'entendit sa réponse.

\- NON ! Non et encore non, j'vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça, va bien te faire voir !

Encore une réponse calme apparemment. Shin et Grunlek sourirent. Ils savaient que la prochaine fois, leur ami commencerait à répondre en gueulant lui aussi. De toutes façons, il n'y avait que ça qui marchait pour « raisonner » le paladin.

\- Mais merde à la fin, moi je trouve que ça, c'est juste PUTAIN de chiant !

\- Mais tu vas arrêter de nous emmerder oui ? On était tous d'accord non ? Et puis on t'a jamais obligé à rester hein, si t'as envie casse-toi, va buter des crétins et crève comme une merde sur les sentiers !

Le ton montait délicieusement et les deux autres aventuriers s'occupaient de rassurer leurs clients en leur disant que c'était fréquent et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.

Les voix se mélangèrent l'une à l'autre, devenant absolument incompréhensible, brouhaha bordélique au possible. Bientôt, les clients purent apercevoir dans l' **interstice** de la porte voler des boules de sucre, des torchons, des tomates de très bonne qualité, un gigot d'agneau raté, des casseroles en fonte et plein d'autres objets de nature **disparate**. Ils voulurent intervenir mais les habitués et Grunlek les en empêchèrent en souriant.

Ils s'inquiétèrent d'autant plus lorsque à tout ce joyeux fatras de joyeusetés vinrent s'ajouter fourchettes, pics à broche, couteaux de cuisine et machettes.

Un instant, on entendit un peu plus distinctement les paroles élogieuses prononcées dans la cuisine :

\- COMMENT ? TU OSES DIRE ÇA ? Et tu crois que moi, ton p'tit cul j'l'ai pas sauvé une bonne dizaine de fois !

\- Ben puisqu'on est à égalité, alors arrête de venir m'emmerder sur ce sujet, et arrête de pourrir la soirée des clients !

Le tout redevint incompréhensible alors que commençaient à voler tabliers, tuniques, ceintures, toques… Et la porte se referma brutalement, sous les yeux ébahis des clients.

Shin haussa les épaules et alla entr'ouvrir les lourds rideaux de velours qui tombaient sur les fenêtres. Dehors, il pleuvait encore beaucoup trop pour les laisser sortir.  
Avec Grunlek, ils se mirent donc à raconter aux clients leurs Aventures, toutes ces histoires dont la mémoire se matérialisait en des formes **évanescentes** avec leurs paroles.


	4. Participation de Drackalys

Salutations, je suis Drackalys, et voici ma première participation aux défis d'Aventures. C'est un texte assez court et auquel j'ai pris plaisir à écrire, et évidemment j'y ai ajouté ma touche de drama' personnelle. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

* * *

Il se tenait la, debout, au beau milieu de la plaine, le regard focalisé sur ses anciens amis. Un regard empli de flammes et d'attention malsaine : un regard de _diable_. Son manteau rouge habituel se trouvait à ses pieds, en lambeaux, et son bâton de mage aux motifs _arabesques_ gisait brisé quelques mètres plus loin. Autour de lui s'animaient de puissantes flammes, inondant la plaine déjà recouverte par de nombreux cadavres d' _araignées_. La plus part des créatures avaient été tuées sur le coup, dévorées férocement par l'enfer du demi-diable.

En face de ce dernier et assistant à tout cela, se trouvaient les aventuriers. Ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Seul Mani et Shin étaient encore debout, se soutenant mutuellement par des regards _évanescents_.

Et le diable s'élança, emportant avec lui ses flammes _sempiternelles_. Mani blêmit entièrement, son regard _café_ fixant l' _interstice_ qui restait désormais entre la créature et lui. Il voulut bouger, mais la peur le prenait en tenaille. Son souffle s'emballa en même temps que son cœur, et il ne put que tomber à genoux lorsque les flammes du démon volèrent vers lui. Les flammes de son ancien ami.

Mais alors que la chaleur se rapprochait de plus en plus de l'elfe, une vague de froid le submergea. Derrière lui, Shin s'élança au dessus de son mur de glace, dont le contact avec les flammes avait créé un _arc en ciel_. Le demi-élémentaire banda son arc durant son saut, et tira. Dans le mille.

Un cri déchira les environs. Un rugissement puissant, grave et rauque, qui raisonna fortement. Portant ses mains griffues vers sa poitrine, le diable tomba à genoux, suffoquant et crachant du sang. Mani se releva maladroitement, le regard fixé sur le cauchemar qui s'écroulait devant lui. Shin atterrit juste devant ce dernier, et décocha, à contre cœur, une autre flèche dans le cœur déjà _gelé_ de celui qui portait auparavant le nom de Bathazar Octavius Barnabé, Lennon.

De sa position, Shin contempla alors ce qui restait à présent d'eux. Eden et Grunlek gisaient ensemble au milieu d'araignées, à quelques mètres plus loin, et Théo avait littéralement été broyé par la mâchoire du démon.

Enfin, le demi-élémentaire posa son regard sur ce qu'il venait de commettre, alors que Mani le rejoignait. Les deux amis restèrent silencieux devant le visage larmoyant du diable, qui reprenait lentement forme humaine.

\- Je… Je suis…

La voix de Bob raisonnait à peine. Elle était douce, calme, et complètement _disparate_ par rapport à celle qu'il possédait quelques instants plus tôt.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ce furent ses dernières paroles.


	5. Participation de Kermadec

_Bonjour, bonsoir tout le monde, ici Kermadec. Voici ma participation à ce premier Défi d'Aventures. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)_

 _Disclaimer_ _: L'univers d'Aventures appartient à ceux qui l'ont créé. Je ne touche pas d'argent avec mes écrits._

* * *

Les aventuriers avaient vidé leurs bourses pour en arriver là. Ils avaient enfin osé franchir le pas. Bob tenait l'acte de vente entre ses mains. Il ne restait plus que quelques formalités à remplir.

" _Je, soussigné, Monsieur Sardel, propriétaire de l'auberge située dans la Clairière des Grands Jours, vend ce jour la demeure sus-nommée à Messieurs Mani le Double, Shinddha Kory, Grunlek von Krayn, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon et Théo Silverberg._

 _A compter de ce jour, le bâtiment principal, ses dépendances (étables et écuries) et tout le matériel qui s'y trouve appartiennent à ces hommes, qui sont libres d'en disposer comme ils l'entendent._

 _Conformément à la loi du Cratère, l'établissement changera de nom pour devenir _."_

Ils butaient sur le nom de leur rêve. Impossible de se mettre d'accord. Or, le document devait être complété pour être signé. Les débats allaient bon train parmi les aventuriers, sous le regard circonspect de l'ancien tenancier.

" _On pourrait l'appeller L'Auberge de l' **Arc-en-ciel**? Suggéra Mani. Ça donnera envie aux gens de venir, ils seront rassurés. En tout cas, ça sonne bien mieux que Le Bouclier ! Tu peux oublier, Théo, on ne prendra pas ce nom._

 _\- Mani a raison, il nous faut quelque chose de plus vendeur. Renchérit Bob. J'ai bien une petite idée…_

 _\- Je crains le pire… annonça Grunlek_

 _\- Le Joyeux Bordel ! C'est assez représentatif de notre façon de vivre, après tout, et les gens seront curieux, ils voudront voir ce que cache un tel nom._

 _\- Les gens voudront fuir, oui ! Quelqu'un a une idée plus raisonnable? Shin, on ne t'entend pas, depuis tout à l'heure. A quoi tu penses?_

 _\- Le Repos du Guerrier? Suggéra timidement l'archer"_

Le reste du groupe se tut et fixa le demi-élémentaire. La voilà, l'idée de génie qu'ils attendaient depuis une heure !

 _"Va pour le Repos du Guerrier ! Chantonna le mage en signant le document"_

En tendant le parchemin à Grunlek, Bob ne put s'empêcher de rire. Visiblement, lui seul avait compris le double sens de cette expression, et cette situation l'enchantait. Ce nom conviendrait parfaitement. Quelques secondes plus tard, après que Théo eut maladroitement signé le document, les aventuriers reçurent enfin les clefs de leur nouvelle demeure. L'ancien propriétaire prit congé sans tarder, et souhaita bonne chance au groupe. Leur vie d'aubergistes allait enfin commencer.

Satisfaits, les héros prirent un instant pour observer leur achat. C'était une bâtisse ancienne, accompagnée de deux dépendances, bien pratiques pour accueillir les montures des voyageurs. Le tout était de belle facture, ce qui avait poussé le groupe à acheter les lieux sans même les visiter. L'occasion était trop belle et le prix trop abordable pour passer à côté. Les trois maisons à colombages avaient su charmer les aventuriers. Les façades étaient décorées de fines **arabesques** finement sculptées dans chaque pan de bois.

 _"Bon… A qui l'honneur de pénétrer le premier dans notre nouveau "chez-nous"? Demanda Théo."_

Bob ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre et se précipita vers l'entrée. Le demi- **diable** était impatient de démarrer cette nouvelle vie, entouré de ses amis. Il était las de leurs aventures et des périls nombreux qui jalonnaient leur route. Il aspirait à davantage de répit. Son rêve, au fond, était de pouvoir vivre normalement, sans plus se soucier de toutes ces histoires de monstres, d'hérésies, de complots… Derrière cette porte l'attendait l'espoir fou d'une existence paisible et bien remplie. Tandis que le mage actionnait la poignée de la porte, il s'autorisa en pensée à laisser derrière lui les souvenirs déjà **évanescents** de sa vie passée.

La salle principale de l'auberge était pleine d'un mobilier **disparate** qui donna au mage un millier d'idées en terme de décoration intérieure. Bob s'avança avec curiosité dans la pièce. Il y découvrit tout le matériel nécessaire au démarrage de leur affaire. Il ne put s'empêcher de trépigner de joie, sous le regard perplexe de ses amis, qui venaient d'entrer à sa suite. Grunlek se dirigea d'instinct vers le comptoir afin de dresser un rapide inventaire de leurs possessions. Là, au milieu des verres, des chopes et des bouteilles, le nain aperçut une étrange machine, dont il ignorait la fonction. Il montra sa trouvaille aux autres. Mani poussa un petit cri enjoué.

 _"Oh, oh, je sais ce que c'est ! Avec ça, on va pouvoir préparer une boisson géniale, le **café** ! Vous verrez, une fois que vous y goûterez, vous ne pourrez plus vous en passer."_

Sur cette bonne nouvelle, les aventuriers poursuivirent leur visite. Chacun s'autorisa des petits commentaires sur les améliorations à apporter, les détails à modifier. Au cœur de cet enthousiasme général, seul Théo gardait son sang froid, affichant une moue renfrognée qui inquiéta Shin.

 _"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Théo?_

 _\- C'est trop parfait. Il y a forcément une arnaque quelque part. On n'a jamais eu autant de chance depuis qu'on voyage ensemble, donc il doit y avoir une couille dans le potage._

 _\- Charmant… commenta Bob._

 _\- Quoi, tu me crois pas? Attends, tu vas voir."_

 _Le paladin, de plus en plus perturbé par la beauté des lieux, brandit son bouclier en marmonnant une prière. L'objet se mit à luire, faiblement d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort._

 _"Vous voyez? Ca brille. Il y a de la magie ici !_

 _\- Mais évidemment qu'il y a de la magie, gros benêt ! On est là, et je te rappelle que deux de tes amis sont des hérésies ambulantes. Souffla le pyromage_

 _\- Roh, tu comprends rien. Je te dis qu'il y a autre chose ! Grogna le paladin en dégainant son épée."_

Le reste du groupe savait comment agir face à un caprice de l'inquisiteur. Levant les yeux au ciel, chacun sortit son arme et suivit Théo. Dans de telles situations, mieux valait le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Cela permettrait, au moins, d'éviter qu'il ne se blesse ou ne casse quelque chose.

Les aventuriers devenus aubergistes prirent donc la direction de la cave, guidés par Théo. Ce dernier avançait prudemment. Les marches en bois des escaliers craquaient à chacun de ses pas. L'obscurité qui régnait dans cette pièce, ajoutée à ces sons inquiétants, donnaient à ce lieu une atmosphère particulière.

Théo et Grunlek parvinrent les premiers au bas des escaliers. En apparence, tout était calme. Théo intensifia sa lumière, permettant ainsi aux autres, restés en arrière, d'observer les lieux. Soudain, Mani se précipita auprès des deux autres, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

 _"Oh, regardez là-bas, dans le coin. Comme elle a l'air mignonne… et soyeuse !"_

Tous fixèrent l'endroit désigné par l'elfe. Là-bas, juchée sur un tonneau, une araignée gigantesque attendait, ses huit yeux dirigés vers les intrus. Pendant un instant, plus rien ni personne ne bougea. Puis, lentement, par chaque **interstice** , d'autres créatures émergèrent dans la pièce. L'endroit fut rapidement envahie de ces monstres, **sempiternels** ennemis des aventuriers.

 _"J'vous avais bien dit qu'il y avait une couille. Elles sont trop nombreuses. On fait quoi? Marmonna Théo_

 _\- On les adopte? Suggéra Mani_

 _\- Shin, **gèle** -les ! Lança Grunlek"_

L'archer avait d'ores et déjà bandé son arc et encoché une flèche de glace. Il fit un bref signe de tête à ses amis en direction de la salle principale. Le groupe connaissait bien ce signal. Il était temps pour eux d'appliquer leur célèbre stratégie sobrement nommée "Courage, fuyons". Pas à pas, Grunlek recula vers les escaliers, suivi par Théo, qui empoigna l'elfe par la manche pour l'obliger à bouger. Celui-ci protesta et tenta de se débattre, mais se résigna bien vite, menacé qu'il était par l'imposant bouclier du paladin.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parvenu à la surface, Shin visa un point précis, au cœur de la cave, concentra sa psyché dans sa flèche, et tira. La glace envahit rapidement la cave, ne laissant pas aux **araignées** le temps de réagir. Shin se précipita ensuite vers la porte, qu'il claqua derrière lui.

 _"Bon sang, il y en avait combien, là-dedans? J'en ai compté au moins une vingtaine… souffla le demi-élémentaire_

 _\- J'ai bien peur que cette cave soit inutilisable jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un moyen sûr de se débarrasser d'elles… dit Bob._

 _\- Qui c'est qui avait raison? Chantonna Théo_

 _\- La ferme, Théo. Lança Bob. Aide-nous plutôt à trouver un moyen de… Mani, non !"_

Le cri du mage resta sans effet. Ignorant ses compagnons, qui se prenaient la tête dans les mains en signe de dépit, l'elfe disparut dans la cave, les bras ouverts et un grand sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Et voilà :) A bientôt pour un nouveau Défi !_

 _Kermadec_


	6. Participation de Deeb4905

Salut ! Voici ma participation à la première édition des Défis d'Aventures ^^ J'ai pris énormément de plaisir l'écrire, alors j'espère que ça vous plaira aussi !

 **Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?**

 _« -Hé ! Venez là ! Voyez ce que j'ai trouvé ! »_

La voix de Grunlek résonna dans cette grande pièce lugubre. Sans poser de question, ses amis cessèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et accoururent avec empressement. Dans la pénombre, la nain était le seul à pouvoir distinguer clairement l'endroit où ils étaient enfermés. Ses yeux nyctalopes lui ont permis, il y une heure déjà, de décrire aux autres dans quel endroit ils s'étaient réveillés. Grunlek avait parlé d'une pièce d'un style elfique, reconnaissable à sa grande richesse, et à l'omniprésence de la nature dans les décorations. Deux colonnes de marbre trônaient au milieu de la pièce. Sur une commode indéniablement magnifique, où était dépliée une nappe de soir jaune, aux motifs très fins qui laissaient deviner le temps et la technique qui furent nécessaires à sa confection, se trouvait un miroir doré, œil de leur séquestrateur de pierre. En guise d'oreilles, de chaque côté de la pièce, deux rideaux d'un rouge qui, si Hélios eût daigné arrêter ici sa course, ne serait-ce que l'espace d'un instant, eurent été plus chatoyants et plus brillants que n'importe quel bijou que n'importe quelle femme aurait pu imaginer. Mais la richesse et la beauté des lieux n'étaient pas au centre des préoccupations de nos héros. Ils s'étaient donc réveillés ici, sans indice, sans souvenir, sans rien, même pas une idée de leur ravisseur ou de sa motivation. Ils cherchaient depuis lors un moyen de se libérer, vainement. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que Grunlek trouve sur un mur une fente. Il ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarquée, habilement dissimulée dans une **arabesque** magnifiquement sculptée tout le long du mur, mais il avait fini par s'attarder sur cette partie du motif. En effet, elle était **disparate** , ce lierre artificiel comptait à cet endroit deux boucles au lieu de trois. Son ancienne vie de château avait appris au nain à remarquer ces choses qui, pour n'importe quel autre observateur, eût été comme distinguer un brin d'herbe de ses semblables. Ses amis s'approchèrent, mais leur yeux trop pauvres de lumière ne parvinrent à distinguer que de vagues irrégularités.

 _« -Laissez-moi faire »_ , dit Théo.

Il passa devant les Aventuriers et la faible lumière qu'émettait son armure permit à ses amis d'admirer le luxe de leur habitation provisoire et surtout le mur, objet de l'attention générale. Mani, après quelques secondes de réflexion, prit la parole :

 _« -Je reconnais cela… Ce style… c'est elfique. Et cette fente… c'est une serrure._

 _-Et où est la clé ? Faudrait-il la chercher parmi tous ces tiroirs, toutes ces boîtes, sous ces tapis ? Releva Théo, toujours prêt à souligner quelque embêtement._

 _-Non, pas forcément, répliqua l'elfe. Quelque-chose de métallique suffira. Et de fin. »_

Sur cette dernière phrase, les tresses de Mani se mirent à bouger, dérangeant au passage les **araignées** qui y vivaient. Bob fit un geste de répulsion, sinon de peur, à la vue de ces êtres remuant dans la chevelure de celui qui se trouvait à peine quelques centimètres devant lui. Mani sentit le vent provoqué par son mouvement, et ne put retenir un sourire espiègle. Il se concentra sur l' **interstice** , et l'une des pointes de flèche qui se balançaient au bout de ses tresses vint triturer le mécanisme afin de l'ouvrir. Un « clac » se fit entendre. Les cinq Aventuriers stoppèrent jusqu'à leur respiration, attendant quelque réaction de la pièce. Elle ne se fit pas attendre. Une des deux colonnes, la plus proches des Aventuriers, se révéla être en fait un majestueux escalier en colimaçon menant jusqu'au ciel, à en juger par la hauteur qu'il paraissait avoir. Heureux de quitter cet état de captivité qui leur parut **sempiternel** , mais toutefois perplexes et inquiets, les cinq hommes y montèrent et redécouvrirent avec bonheur la sensation de l'air frais qui vient fouetter le visage, et du soleil aveuglant. Ils arrivèrent doucement en haut de l'escalier après avoir échangé sur leur séquestration, mais aucun ne paraissait avoir une idée claire de ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout, pourquoi.

 _« -Réfléchissons. Si nous sommes sortis de la pièce, c'est bien que quelqu'un voulait qu'on sorte. On nous aurait tués sinon ! Et puis, le système d'ouverture est elfique. Ils savaient que Mani était un elfe, ils… ARGHH ! »_

Bob poussa un cri de douleur qui l'empêcha de finit sa phrase.

 _« -Bob, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? »_

Shinddha se précipita sur son ami qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains en grimaçant. Cette douleur fulgurante était la pire que le demi-démon eût jamais ressenti. Il ne parvenait ni à répondre, ni à réfléchir, ni même à rester debout. Ses genoux l'avaient abandonné tant le mal qui l'habitait était intense. Il était là, couché sur le sol, pris de spasmes et entouré de ses amis qui, désemparés, ne savaient que faire. Bob avait l'impression de mourir, que le démon qui était en lui prenait le dessus. Il avait l'impression que sa partie humaine était en train de laisser sa place à une créature maléfique et dévastatrice. Au bout de quelques instants qui parurent une éternité la douleur se calma. Balthazar sentait toujours une présence en lui, mais c'était devenu supportable. Il parvint à se concentrer pour essayer de maintenir son démon soumis, mais voyant que ses efforts étaient vains, il comprit qu'en réalité cette partie de lui n'était pas responsable de ce qui venait de se produire. Il se concentra davantage pour essayer de démasquer le coupable, et parvint à entendre une voix. Ou plutôt, il la distingua comme si elle était lointaine, et rendue complètement incompréhensible par le mistral. Une goutte de sueur perla sur le front de Bob, tant il essayait de se concentrer pour maintenir le contact **évanescent** avec l'être qui tentait de prendre possession de l'esprit de Bob. Après plusieurs efforts qui le firent grincer des dents, la voix se clarifia. Il reconnut d'abord une voix masculine, grave et menaçante. Puis, une voix qui n'était pas humaine.

 _« -C'est impossible… »_

Murmura Bob en ouvrant des yeux inquiets et apeurés. Il avait compris. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule personne capable d'un tel exploit. Même s'il n'avait pas réussi à distinguer ce que lui disait cette voix, il avait arrêté de se concentrer. Il ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer, ça n'était pas possible, pas réel, oui, c'est ça, il était en train de rêver ! Mais ses amis l'assaillant de questions quant à son mal, et à son inquiétude si soudains, étouffèrent ses espérances plus vite qu'Héraclès n'étouffa les serpents d'Héra, alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant. En guise de réponse, les quatre Aventuriers n'obtinrent que quelques mots prononcés à voix basse :

 _« -C'est lui… Il arrive… »_

Avant qu'il ait pu terminer ce dernier mot, le tonnerre gronda. L **'arc-en-ciel** qui, il y a quelques instants à peine faisait le bonheur des cinq hommes, se vit englouti par des nuages menaçants, noirs, opaques comme de la fumée. Ils se mouvaient comme de leur propre volonté, et formèrent un tourbillon qui emportait tout, les arbres, les pierres, la terre elle-même.

 _« -Sortez vos armes ! »_

Hurla Théo autoritairement. Tandis qu'il sortait son épée, Mani prépara ses machettes, Grunlek commença à échauffer son bras, et Shinddha cristallisa une flèche **gelée** qu'il mit aussitôt à son arc. Seul Bob était resté en arrière.

 _« -C'est inutile, dit-il. C'est moi qu'il veut voir. »_

Les quarte combattants se retournèrent vers leur ami, mais leur attention se fixa sur le **diable** énorme, gigantesque, extraordinaire, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Ils reculèrent instinctivement, afin de ne plus être noyé dans l'ombre projetée par le titan. Bob comprit à leur attitude et à leur regard ce qui se tenait derrière lui. Ou plutôt, qui. Quand il se retourna pour lui faire face, la créature lui adressa un sourire sardonique et prononça ces quelques mots :

 _« Bonsoir, mon fils. Je t'attendais plus tôt. »_

Le regard du MJ s'était illuminé en prononçant cette dernière phrase. Mahyar était fier de l'impact qu'elle avait eu sur les Aventuriers. Il décida de se délecter du regard dubitatif de ses joueurs un peu plus longtemps en buvant une gorgée de **café**. Quand ce liquide eut bien humecté sa gorge, et qu'il jugea suffisant le suspense qu'il avait installé, Mahyar regarda des ses yeux sombres son écran, et demanda :

 _« Alors, Bob ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »_

FIN


	7. Participation de Kronoss66676

_Bonjour à tous, voici ma participation au Défi d'Aventures, c'est la première FanFiction que j'écris, alors c'est plus proche d'un roman que d'une FanFiction... Du coup, c'est extrêmement long, désolé pour le pavé, et bon courage pour les masochistes qui liraient tout ;)_

 _Pour info, j'ai pas mit le mot "café", je voyais pas où le mettre dans cette histoire, et même dans cet univers en fait ^_^ Les autres mots y sont tous ;)_

 _Bonne lecture à tous :)_

* * *

 **La forêt desséchée**

Dans une forêt au sud du Cratère, en proie à une sécheresse inhabituelle, se trouvait un groupe de cinq aventuriers. Ils avaient entendu des rumeurs sur un manipulateur de gemme malfaisant se terrant dans les profonds déserts au sud du Cratère. Mais pour s'y rendre, ils devaient traversé cette forêt. Mani Le Double, l'elfe botaniste et télékinésique, avait rejoint les quatre aventuriers dans l'espoir d'un gain substantiel, comme lui avait promis le paladin Théo Silverberg. Celui-ci avait entendu cette rumeur dans les ruelles de Castelblanc et en avait eu confirmation auprès de ses supérieurs de l'église de la Lumière. Il n'avait pas eu de mal à convaincre son équipe d'aventuriers de l'assister dans cette quête. Grunlek Von Krayn le rejoignit aussitôt qu'il entendit le mot « gemme ». Depuis que ce nain borgne avait perdu son bras, les gemmes étaient devenus une priorité pour lui, car sans elles, son bras métallique de substitution ne serait rien d'autre qu'un poids mort. Le pouvoir de ces gemmes l'avait sauvé de l'infirmité, et il voulait en apprendre plus sur ce pouvoir afin d'en faire profiter les plus démunis. Mais il n'était pas le seul à être attiré par ce pouvoir, le pyromancien Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, dit Bob, s'y intéressait également et se joignit à l'aventure. Il désirait apprendre tout de ce monde, pour lui la curiosité était une seconde nature, bien même avant sa nature de Demi- **Diable** qu'il combattait sans cesse. Il pensait que le savoir serait sa salvation dans sa lutte **sempiternelle** contre le démon qui l'habitait. Depuis sa découverte des gemmes dans le Cratère, il y vit un espoir grandissant, un pouvoir immense qui pourrait non seulement le libérer mais aussi réunir l'humanité dans la paix. Un combat pour lequel Shinddha Kory se joignit sans hésitation, l'unité pourrait amener à l'équité, alors il n'hésita pas à rejoindre ses compagnons dans cette nouvelle aventure. Peut être qu'ainsi il pourrait équilibrer les forces de ce monde et surtout empêcher un homme de faire pencher la balance des pouvoirs avec la puissance des gemmes. Cet archer luttait pour l'équité des autres mais aussi pour celle de son propre corps. Il avait connu la mort, en était ressorti en Demi-élémentaire d'Eau et maintenant, il luttait pour conserver son humanité malgré sa nature élémentaire grandissante. Théo était satisfait, ses amis l'avaient rejoint dans sa quête, et pour la lumière et l'ordre, il allait pouvoir faire appliquer la justice jusqu'au plus profond des déserts austraux.

Les aventuriers avaient rapidement quitté le Cratère, ils ne leur restaient plus qu'une forêt à traverser pour rejoindre les grands déserts, mais cette forêt n'était pas comme celles qu'ils connaissaient. La forêt était desséchée, les arbres étaient craquants et se brisaient sous la seule force du vent, les arbustes n'étaient guère que des amas de brindilles et l'herbe était brunie par le soleil. Les aventuriers étaient sur leur garde dans cette étrange forêt, mais il y avait tant de bruits de craquement de branches qu'il était difficile de repérer les menaces. De plus, avec cet assèchement et le désert voisin, la terre commençait à se recouvrir de sable transporté par le vent. La visibilité dans ces vents sableux était des plus compliquée. Eden, la louve druidique recueillie par Grunlek grognait sans cesse, à chaque pas elle frémissait, apeurée par tout ces bruits et ce manque de visibilité. Peut être que cette forêt lui rappelait de mauvais souvenir du Cratère, son compagnon nain la réconfortait de temps à autres, mais l'effet n'était que temporaire. Les autres aventuriers étaient plus embêtés qu'inquiétés par ce vent rempli de sable et ces bruissements d'arbres. Cependant, Eden, elle, était effrayée, cherchant à faire reculer ses compagnons de cette forêt, mais sans succès, ils avaient une mission à accomplir, et ce chemin en était le plus court. Alors ils continuèrent malgré tout, sur leur garde. Eden reniflait sans cesse, le sable l'empêchait de discerner les odeurs efficacement, mais elle ressentait une menace, une menace familière. Shin, adepte de la forêt, ouvrait la marche au coté de Théo sur son destrier Lumière, suivi de Grunlek et sa louve. Bob les suivait tant bien que mal, exaspéré d'être si loin des villes et de ne pouvoir utiliser ses pouvoirs flamboyants dans cette forêt aride. Mani était le dernier, il restait timidement prés de Bob, sa nature elfique était déstabilisée par tant de nature morte mais il devait suivre. Soudain, l'archer grimpa sur le coté du chemin, sur une monte, et fit signe au groupe de s'arrêter. Il créa et **gela** une flèche d'eau par sa magie élémentaire, se préparant à tendre son arc à n'importe quel moment, puis il scruta les alentours, cherchant à déceler le moindre mouvement. Le groupe s'arrêta. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de chercher la menace, Shin l'avait déjà repéré.

 _« Bob ! Derrière-toi ! Une **araignée** monstrueuse !_ , s'écria-t-il.

 _\- Mais, Mani n'est pas un monstre, Shin ! Voyons !_ Répliqua Bob furieux.

 _\- Les araignées sont pas monstrueuses, hein ma petite, mais oui t'es pas méchante, mais oui, t'es une gentille araignée, tu feras pas de mal hein, t'es gentille..._ bégaya Mani à une des nombreuses petites araignées vivantes dans ses tresses tout en la caressant délicatement du doigt. »

Shin tendit immédiatement son arc et tira sa flèche entre Bob et Mani, Grunlek suivi la flèche du regard, inquiet pour ses amis alors que Théo la regardait pour identifier la menace. Les deux retardataires surpris virent passer entre eux le projectile glacé perlant de gouttes d'eau **évanescentes**. La flèche continua sa route et fusa dans les yeux d'une grande araignée s'apprêtant à s'abattre sur Bob. La bête recula immédiatement dans un bruit de douleur, gravement blessé. Alors Bob et Mani se retournèrent, virent la menace, puis coururent se réfugier au coté de Grunlek qui transforma immédiatement son bras en bouclier. Théo redirigea Lumière puis chargea avec sa lance vers l'araignée blessée, il manqua de peu de percuter Mani sur le chemin. Eden resta au coté des aventuriers, toujours aux aguets, grognant dans plusieurs directions. Théo atteignit sa cible, planta sa lance en pleine tête de l'arachnide, l'achevant sur le coup, puis il fit demi-tour avec Lumière, face à ses amis. Il brandissait sa lance fièrement vers les rayons solaires en signe de victoire, convaincu que la menace était éradiquée. Mais ses compagnons étaient encore sur leur garde.

Tous surveillaient les alentours, à l'exception de Théo qui contemplait l'araignée qu'il venait d'occire, attendant des félicitations et des compliments de ses camarades. Lorsque soudain, une seconde araignée bondit sur le dos du paladin, posant deux pattes sur Lumière et s'attachant au cavalier, prêt à le mordre. « _Pas encore !_ » s'écria le chevalier, mais l'araignée n'en eu pas le temps. Lumière se cabra, faisant chuter Théo ainsi que l'araignée. L'homme lourdement cuirassé tomba sur le dos en un lourd fracas mélangé d'un bruit d'éclatement. Lors de sa chute, le paladin avait atterri sur l'araignée, l'écrasant et l'éclatant en morceaux dans un bruit affreux et visqueux. « _Beurk !_ » s'écria l'homme recouvert de sang verdâtre alors que son destrier fuyait dans la forêt.

 _« Euh, c'est pas de l'acide le sang des araignées normalement_ ? s'interrogea Bob en ricanant.

 _\- Pour celles du Cratère, oui, on va bien voir si Théo fond..._ répondit Grunlek en observant le paladin englué, en cachant un petit rire.

- _Vos gueules ! C'est pas de l'acide c'est bon ! Aidez-moi à me relever plutôt que rigoler !_ gronda le chevalier vexé par sa chute.

 _\- D'autres arrivent ! Restez sur vos gardes ! Théo arrête de faire le pitre !_ cria Shin avec autorité.

 _\- Mais, mais..._ balbutia Théo toujours au sol. »

Théo n'arrivait pas à se relever dans le sang visqueux qui le recouvrait, cela l'exaspéra. Il ferma les yeux un instant, de dégoût et lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, il vit une énorme tête d'araignée au dessus de lui. La chute l'avait déstabilisé et dégainer son épée dans cette position serait plus que difficile. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, de crainte, puis il entendit un énorme bruit de choc à proximité. Il les ouvrit alors, et il vit une grosse masse métallique suivant une chaîne à toute vitesse mais plus aucune trace de l'araignée. C'était Grunlek qui venait de projeter son bras métallique sur la tête de l'araignée avec une force et une vélocité sans égale. La créature avait été projeté à plusieurs mètres de distances, le crâne fracassé, le cerveau en miettes probablement.

Shin avait pris le temps de grimper sur un arbre encore en bonne état. De la haut, il vit de plus en plus d'araignées arriver, elles s'approchaient toutes vers Théo. Il en voyait partout, sur le sentier mais également dans les **interstices** des branches de la forêt desséchée. « Les gars ! Elles sont partout ! Relever Théo ! Il faut fuir ! » s'écria l'archer perché. Bob et Mani profitèrent de l'ouverture créée par le poing de Grunlek pour accourir aux cotés de Théo. Prenant chacun celui-ci par un bras, ils s'efforcèrent de relever l'énorme masse de cette flaque visqueuse. La tâche fut difficile, mais Mani utilisa sa télékinésie pour soulager quelque peu le poids de l'armure du paladin. Et avec l'aide du bâton de Bob, que Théo utilisa comme appui supplémentaire, ils parvinrent à le relever. Le chevalier à peine remis sur ses pieds fonça récupérer sa lance sans même remercier ses amis. Bob et Mani retournèrent auprès de Grunlek pour entamer une formation défensive. Les araignées commençaient à arriver de tout les côtés, le groupe se mit en formation, Shin resta dans son arbre pour profiter de sa hauteur.

 _« On doit continuer d'avancer ! La mission est par devant !_ ordonna Théo, craignant le déshonneur de la fuite.

 _\- On ne peut pas ! Les araignées sont trop nombreuses ! Il faut reculer !_ objecta Grunlek avec insistance.

 _\- Surtout que je peux même pas lancer de sorts ici ! La moindre braise et la forêt toute entière flambe..._ ajouta Bob, avec un sentiment d'impuissance.

 _\- Mais si on fait pas la mission, je serai pas payé..._ dit tristement Mani.

 _\- Elles arrivent..._ murmura Shin.

 _\- En garde ! On tient cette position !_ insista Théo en frappant son épée sur son bouclier. »

Les araignées étaient désormais à porté. Shin ouvrit le conflit par une nouvelle flèche dans l'araignée la plus proche, ne touchant que l'abdomen, elle continua sa marche. Théo et Grunlek s'avancèrent de quelques pas devant le groupe, imposant leur bouclier. Mani fit léviter ses trois lames en préparation de la lutte à venir. Quant à Bob... Il se contenta de saisir fermement son bâton, espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à l'utiliser. Devant les dizaines d'araignées approchantes, Théo décida de se débarrasser de sa lance de cavalerie. Dans un combat face à tant d'ennemies, elle serait moins efficace et pratique que son épée et Lumière ayant pris la fuite, il ne pourrait la ranger. Alors il s'élança et jeta sa lance sur une des araignées à proximité, lui clouant l'abdomen au sol, l'empêchant de bouger. Il dégaina ensuite rapidement son épée. Grunlek profita que le combat ne soit pas encore au corps à corps pour utiliser son arbalète rétractile cachée dans son bras pour éliminer l'arachnide blessée par Shin. Celui-ci décocha une nouvelle flèche, mais rata sa cible de peu.

Les araignées arrivaient au contact de Théo et Grunlek. Théo décida d'encaisser l'attaque du premier monstre sur son bouclier avant d'asséner un puissant coup d'épée et trancher la tête de celui-ci. Grunlek, lui, frappa avant son ennemi avec son bras métallique et projeta l'araignée quelques mètres en arrière, sur une autre araignée, la ralentissant. Mais d'autres arachnides avançaient sur les flancs du groupe. Mani bloqua l'attaque d'une d'elle sur le flanc droit alors que Bob tentait de maintenir à l'écart une autre sur le flanc gauche. Voyant cela, Shin tira une nouvelle flèche pour aider Bob, mais il ne provoqua qu'une égratignure sur la chitine de la bête. Celle-ci énervée par cette attaque sauta sur Bob, désemparé, il ne pouvait utiliser sa magie sans brûler la forêt entière. Il se recroquevilla avec son bâton et ferma les yeux. Cependant, Mani avait vu la bête, il s'était mis face au front et observait les flancs un à un. Lorsqu'il vit l'attaque sur Bob, il leva les deux bras tendus rapidement plus les rabaissa avec encore plus de rapidité. C'est alors que sur chacun des flancs, deux de ses lames suivirent son mouvement, se plaçant au dessus des deux araignées et tranchant leur tête verticalement, d'un seul coup. Bob rouvrit les yeux, et voyant la bête à terre avec une lame de Mani plantée dans le sol, remercia rapidement celui-ci. Mais cette attaque sur deux flancs lui avaient beaucoup coûté, sa psy était presque épuisée, ses lames plantés dans la terre, il ne pouvait en manipuler qu'une seule désormais. Eden était effrayée par tant d'araignées, mais elle essayait d'aider Grunlek avant de se replier entre les deux hommes.

Bob se releva, analysa la situation et en vint à un constat évident devant cette invasion d'araignées de plus en plus nombreuses : il fallait fuir pour survivre. Mani ne s'occupait plus que du flanc droit, Shin tentait désespérément de protéger le flanc gauche de Bob alors que Théo et Grunlek retenaient tant bien que mal les innombrables arachnides de devant. Cependant, face à tant d'ennemies, aussi vifs, il serait compliqué de fuir... Bob s'avança entre Théo et Grunlek, prononçant un mot :« Désolé... », puis, passant entre ses deux gardiens, il s'embrasa. Le feu passa de bas en haut sur lui rapidement, dévoilant sa forme élémentaire, une forme démoniaque parsemée de flammes. En criant :« Vous ne passerez pas ! », il frappa le bas de son bâton au sol et le maintenant à deux mains, il ferma les yeux, se concentra moins d'une seconde et les ouvrit à nouveau. Une gigantesque boule de feu émergea de l'extrémité de son bâton puis il donna un violent coup horizontal projetant ainsi ses flammes dans un demi-cercle devant lui, brûlant les araignées se trouvant face à lui. Enfin, il se retourna agitant son bâton dans tous les sens, concentré plus que jamais, et manipula les flammes pour s'en prendre aux bêtes sur les flancs. Des araignées brûlaient, crépitaient et des cris d'horreurs en provenaient de tout les côtés. La menace arachnide avait été repoussé.

Cependant, des cendres incandescentes s'envolèrent de manière **disparate** , contaminant les arbres desséchés avoisinant et embrasa rapidement ceux-ci. En l'espace de quelques secondes, le feu se propagea d'arbres en arbres, d'arbustes en arbustes et commença même à frappait l'herbe au sol. Bob savait que cela aurait pu arrivé, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il se concentra pour arrêter l'incendie, mais la forêt était trop sèche, les flammes trop nombreuses et puissantes. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait le stopper, il tenta de retenir les flammes à l'écart du groupe, mais ce ne serait que provisoire. Tous se reculèrent et rapidement, ils furent au milieu d'un cercle de flammes, rétrécissant de seconde en seconde. Shin était toujours sur l'arbre, mais celui-ci commença à prendre feu, alors rapidement, il fit un saut arabesque pour rejoindre le sol !

 _« Tu pouvais pas faire un saut simple plutôt que de te la péter comme ça ?_ dit Théo d'un ton condescendant.

- _Mais c'est plus classe comme ça !_ rétorqua Shin satisfait de son mouvement gracieux.

 _\- Les gars ! Je tiendrais pas longtemps !_ cria Bob en s'efforçant de conserver sa concentration.

 _\- Oui, faut trouver une solution pour sortir de cette fournaise... Une idée ?_ demanda Grunlek, cherchant en vain une sortie du regard.

 _\- J'ai dépensé trop d'énergie en protégeant Bob... Je pourrais pas bouger les combustibles pour faire un chemin..._ balbutia Mani, impuissant.

 _\- Laissez moi faire !_ déclara Shin, confiant. »

Shin s'avança face au mur de flammes, puis, les bras le long du corps, concentra son énergie. Soudain, Icy apparut de ses paumes puis le demi-élémentaire lui même se gela. Puis il s'avança, presque collé aux flammes, il s'agenouilla, posa ses mains au sol, la tête baissée. Soudain, il releva la tête, en direction du mur de flammes, c'est alors qu'une vague de glace émergea des mains de l'élémentaire, glaçant le sol, avança en ligne droite puis créant un véritable chemin à travers les flammes. Mais c'était insuffisant, les flammes balayaient le chemin sans cesse, nul ne pourrait passer sans être carbonisé. Cependant, Shin ne s'était pas encore relevé, Icy disparut du chemin en un instant puis une nouvelle vague de gel fut projetée depuis le demi-élémentaire. La vague de psy courait sur le chemin puis deux immenses murs se formèrent de part et d'autre du chemin formant un véritable couloir de gel au milieu de cette fournaise. Tous furent émerveillés par ce spectacle, même Bob perdu sa concentration un court instant en voyant cette allée générée par le seul pouvoir de son ami. Le demi-élémentaire avait créé de toute pièce, depuis sa propre énergie, dans un enfer caniculaire, un véritable tunnel de glace au milieu des flammes. Un **arc-en-ciel** s'était même formait reliant les deux extrémités hautes des murs, formant un toit époustouflant. Certes il ne tiendrait pas longtemps, et n'avait pas de véritable toit, mais cela suffirait pour s'enfuir. Alors que tous étaient étonnés de voir un tel spectacle, Shin murmura :« _C'est fait..._ » avant de s'écrouler sur le sol, perdant sa forme élémentaire et connaissance. Grunlek accourra à ses cotés, le demi-élémentaire était exténué par cet effort. Le nain prit l'archer dans ses bras.

« _Profitons-en ! Allons-y !_ cria Grunlek prêt à courir dans le couloir.

\- _Euh... Oui, vite ! Bob viens !_ prononça Théo, toujours sous le choc d'une telle démonstration de puissance.

\- _Non ! Je peux pas !_ Si je relâche les flammes, on n'y survivra pas ! répondit Bob presque à bout d'énergie.

 _\- Pas question de t'abandonner !_ rétorqua Théo, insistant.

 _\- Fuyez, pauvres fous !_ cria Bob avant de se concentrer à nouveau complètement au contrôle des flammes.

 _\- D'accord... Allez-y les gars, passez devant, je ferme la marche..._ ordonna Théo sur un ton ferme.

 _\- Mais... et Bob ?_ demanda Mani, inquiet.

 _\- Il a fait son choix... partons..._ dit Théo, sombrement. »

Grunlek ouvrit la marche, en portant Shin dans ses bras, suivit d'Eden et de Mani dans le couloir de glace. Théo allait fermer la marche, il était sur le point d'entrer dans le couloir, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et regardant en avant, il vit que ses amis étaient déjà sortis du couloir, en sécurité. Théo murmura :« Et merde... ». Bob était soulagé, il n'entendait plus ses amis, ils devaient avoir traversé le passage, il les avait mis en danger, mais au moins, il avait pu les sauver de cette situation. Il pensa qu'au moins il aurait pu sauver ses quatre là, malgré le démon qui l'habitait. Il pouvait mourir en paix, il leva la tête vers les cieux, ferma les yeux et alors que sa force psy s'épuisait, il était prêt à mourir. Soudain, il ressentit un énorme choc, il perdit sa concentration, ouvrit les yeux et vit les flammes se refermer de tout coté. Mais il ne ressentait plus le sol sous ses pieds, on le déplaçait, il regarda vers le bas, et il vit une cape qu'il connaissait bien. C'était Théo, il l'avait chargé et courrait avec lui sur son épaule à travers les flammes puis le couloir de glace.

De l'autre coté des flammes, Grunlek et Mani regardaient depuis plusieurs mètres de distance, l'entrée du tunnel, s'inquiétant pour leur amis. Tout à coup, ils virent les murs commençaient à s'écrouler, fondant sous la chaleur intense. Ils perdaient tout espoir, c'est alors que quelque chose sortie du couloir avant qu'il ne s'effondre totalement. C'était une boule de fumée, mais lorsque celle-ci se dissipa, ils virent avec joie Théo avec sur son épaule Bob, tout deux légèrement brûlés par les flammes, mais bel et bien vivant. Théo était exténué, il se tourna vers Bob qu'il venait de poser à terre.

 _« Pourquoi ? Je t'avais dit de me laisser..._ s'interrogea Bob, reconnaissant mais curieux.

 _\- J'allais pas te laisser mourir comme ça..._ prononça Théo à bout de souffle.

- _Mais... Je suis un démon, t'aurais pu te débarrasser de moi comme ça..._ ajouta Bob.

 _\- Non ! C'est moi qui doit te tuer, pas toi-même... déclara Théo en reprenant son souffle._

 _\- Ha, je comprends mieux..._ rétorqua Bob avant de se relever difficilement.

 _\- Bon, les gars, c'est pas tout mais faut s'écarter de cette fournaise avant qu'elle nous rejoigne... Vous vous ferez des bisous plus tard..._ ordonna Grunlek en reprenant Shin dans ses bras. »

Ainsi ils repartirent tout les cinq, en piteuses états, de cette forêt, mais bientôt elle ne serait plus asséchée mais carbonisée.


	8. Participation de ShadowBunny

_Bonjour, je suis ShadowBunny, voici ma participation au premier défis d'écriture d'Aventures. J'espère que cela vous plaira._

* * *

Nous retrouvons nos aventuriers dans une petite auberge. La mission qui leur a été confié ronge le moral des troupes. En effet, Telsa, la Grande Archimage leur a demandé de retrouver le fameux parchemin du temps qui a été dérobé. Bien que nos aventuriers ce soient rendus dans le passé via le puits de mana, ils n'avaient pu remettre la main sur le parchemin que Fu Su Lu avait pris soin de cacher dans un endroit reculé et dangereux : la Vallée Des Pluies Éternelles.

Or, tout à chacun dans le Cratère savait fort bien que ce lieu avait la réputation d'être maudit. Même la Très Grand Église de le Lumière n'osait s'y aventurer. Bien des hommes avaient tenté, par le passé, de parcourir cette vallée appâtés par les sois disante richesses qu'elle recelait. Mais nul n'en était jamais revenu.

Nos intrépides compagnons se retrouvent donc dans l'auberge du dernier patelin, situé avant l'entrée de Vallée des Pluies Éternelles. Malgré la proximité d'un lieu aussi funeste, la petite bourgade était pittoresque et ses habitants, quoique peu nombreux, fort accueillants. La plupart était des marchands, commerçant avec les voyageurs qui osaient s'aventurer sur cette route. Et ils étaient étonnamment nombreux et ce pour une simple raison, le village était également situé sur la route pour accéder au Royaume du Sud, réputé pour ses épices exotiques, ses bois rares et ses pierres précieuses.

Mani, affalé sur la table de la dite auberge joue distraitement avec une de ses **araignées** apprivoisées ce qui dégoûte passablement Théo :

 _« Sérieux, je pourrais boire mon **café** tranquille sans que tu foutes tes saloperies partout ? »_

 _« C'est bon Théo, tempère Grunleck, j'admets que depuis cette nuit, dans la forêt d'Émeraude, et toutes les fois qui ont suivis, je suis pas super fan des **araignées** non plus, mais là, Mani, ne fait rien de mal »_

 _« Ouais ba puisque c'est comme ça, grogne Théo, je vais faire un tour » ._ Sans même un regard en arrière, le paladin sort en claquant la porte.

 _« Ola, sursaute Shin, j'en voit certain qu'on passé une sale nuit ! »_

 _« Bon, les enfants, reprend Bob, je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance, même si Théo m'a franchement précédé sur ce coup là et pourtant il n'est pas un demi- **diable** , mais sérieux ? On va accepter cette mission ? »_

 _« Oh C'est cool, on y verra peut être des **arc-en-ciel** , tenta de plaisanter Shin. Ouais vu que c'est la Vallée Des Pluies Éternelles, pluie, arc-en … non en vrai je balise aussi, mais faut avouer qu'on a merdé dans le puits, c'est à nous de réparer nos erreurs . »_

Avant que quiconque n'est pu rajouter quoique ce soit, Théo fit de nouveau son entrée dans l'auberge. Il semblait visiblement inquiet.

 _« Je veux pas casser l'ambiance » « Non, c'est vrai que ta sortie était délicieuse »_ ricanne Bob. _« Ouais ça va, réplique Théo. Apparemment, des voyageurs passant non loin de La Vallée des Pluies ont remarqué une activités étranges. »_

 _« C'était quand ? »_ Demande Grunleck soudain sérieux.

 _« Il y a deux nuits de ça, juste avant qu'ils n'attigent le village »_

 _« Bon, visiblement, il faut que l'on se rende rapidement sur place »_ annonce Shin en se levant .

Sans se consulter davantage, les aventuriers rentrent préparer leurs affaires et régler leur note. Ainsi, quelques 20 minutes plus tard, ils sont près à prendre la route.

Le voyage, qui doit durer un peu moins de 24h se passe dans un silence anxieux. Tous ont déjà entendu des récits effrayants concernant le lieu où ils doivent se rendre. En fin de journée, alors que la soleil **évanescent** commence à disparaître à l'horizon, Théo décide de continuer le plus possible. Les autres, désirant conclure au plus vite cette mission, ne se sont pas fait prier.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, même la vison nocturne de Grunleck peine à percer l'obscurité épaisse qui les entoure . Ils décident donc de monter un camp sommaire.

Nos amis ne s'échangèrent que très peu de parole, tous ressentant la dangerosité de leur quête.

Mani, mirant les **arabesques** que la fumée dessinait dans la nuit, parle avec une de ses araignées. Shin ronfle déjà, Bob grogne dans son sommeil qu'il se gèle. Grunleck reste immobile dans son repos. Théo semble mener un combat intérieur puissant.

Mani a le sentiment très fort que cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il est avec ses amis. Les souvenirs **disparates** de sa vie d'avant lui reviennent subitement. Il se revois petits, avec sa sœur Eya, courant dans un ruisseau. Plus vieux, quand il annonce à son père qu'il veut devenir aventurier, ce qui se conclu par une violente dispute. Il se revoit plus tard, espionnant ses parents par l'interstice d'une porte. Son père ne voulait plus entendre parler de lui. Sa mère pleurait, mais ne voulait pas aller à l'encontre des décisions du patriarches.

La **sempiternelle** culpabilité ronge avec force les entrailles de Mani. Il se fait alors une promesse, s'il survit à cette quête, il irait retrouver son père et lui prouverait qu'il est devenu quelqu'un.


	9. Participation de Sirayar

**Prophétie d'un autre monde**

Un étrange rêve collectif s'emparait de 5 aventuriers : le voleur-alchimiste, le nain, le rôdeur de glace, le paladin-inquisiteur et le demi- **diable**.

Dans leur rêve, ils étaient ensemble assis à une table, assez grande pour 9 personnes. Chaque fauteuil de la table correspondait à une couleur. Bob était assis sur le fauteuil rouge, Grunlek sur le vert, Shin sur le fauteuil indigo, Mani sur le fauteuil noir, et Théo sur un fauteuil blanc.

4 autres fauteuils de couleur étaient vides; orange, violet, bleu clair, et jaune. La table regroupait les couleurs de l' **arc-en-ciel** , ainsi que ce qui l'aide à exister : le soleil et la pluie.

Les 5 aventuriers présents à la table était comme assis à l'extérieur, au milieu des étoiles. De la nappe **arabesque** de la table, une boule de verre opaque naissait, puis lévitait, d'où venait une voix de femme discrète : " _Vous n'êtes pas au complet. Le jour où une championne d'un autre monde implorera votre aide, vous devrez recruter d'autres personnes. 4 au moins, sinon plus, car malgré l'inconvénient d'être plus nombreux, vos chances de réussite augmenteront substantiellement._

 _De l'autre monde d'où je vous parle, il y a un mince espoir **evanescent** que les choses puissent changer. Par naïveté et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, beaucoup d'entre nous ont laissé des tyrans **disparates** accéder au pouvoir. Tous les jours, nous subissons leurs **sempiternelles** iniquités. Nous estimons que vous pourriez venir à notre secours, car si vous avez pu vaincre des araignées en grand nombre, peut-être pourriez vaincre ceux qui tissent leurs toiles autour de nos libertés. Quand vous le pourrez, aidez-nous._"

Les 5 aventuriers voulaient parler, mais ne pouvaient pas. Au dessus de chacun d'eux, un **interstice** éblouissante s'ouvrait. Chaque membre du groupe rétrécissait au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait lentement aspiré dans leur fissure respective.

Théo était consigné au service de Fort Tigre. En prenant un **café** serré, lui, Victoria, ainsi que plusieurs clerc et paladins, discutaient ensemble de ce rêve inhabituel.

Mani, Shin, Grunlek et Bob, durant une pause dans leur mission, discutaient de ce rêve. A la stupeur de chacun, tous s'étonnèrent d'avoir fait strictement le même rêve. Bob prit la parole "Qui donc nous appelerait ? Même si les secrets sont très bien gardés, le voyage entre les mondes et les dimensions est possible, mais encore trop inhabituel pour que nous puissions y arriver. Et si nous pouvions, dans quel monde irions-nous ? Il y a des millions de possibilités."

Shin, en réfléchissant beaucoup, commençait à avoir le cerveau surchauffé. Il décida de poser ses mains sur chaque côté de sa tête, et de le **geler** suffisamment pour atténuer la température de son cerveau comme ses maux de têtes naissants.

Le jour où 9 aventuriers se rencontreront pour aider un autre monde n'est pas encore venu.


	10. Participation: DedeLeRital

"Tu sais Théo…"

" Tu sais Théo…"  
Le demi-démon se stoppa brutalement dans sa phrase. Parler était-il vraiment nécessaire ? L'ex-paladin était-il seulement capable d'écouter ce qu'il allait lui dire, ce qu'il avait à lui confesser ? L' **interstice** de temps qui s'écoulait entre chacune de ses visites était de plus en plus long à chaque fois… et pourtant, même avec tout ce temps, les questions demeuraient quant à elles inchangées, immuables, et la situation prenait éternellement une tournure bien trop **sempiternelle** à son goût. Mais il s'y accrochait, il fallait qu'il y arrive...  
L'instant présent sembla se **geler** , tandis qu'un torrent de souvenirs commença à se déverser en sa mémoire.

Au fil des images, de la nostalgie et des remords, il se rendit compte à quel point la stabilité de leur rencontre, leur aventure , leur amitié ne tenait vraiment à un rien.  
Mais parfois le destin se plaît à tisser des toiles complexes, insolvables, telle une **araignée** tirant les ficelles de ses huit pattes, pour mieux s'amuser à vous regarder de sa couronne d'yeux à essayer inutilement de vous en sortir.  
Une fausse note et tout aurait pu disparaître, s'envoler, sans échappatoire, ni moyen d'être rattrapé, telle cette fumée qui s'envolait de son **café** chaque matin. Après tout, en tant que fils d'un **diable** , il savait que l'inquisiteur le considérait comme un individu totalement **disparate** … Et pourtant il n'avait rien fait quand il avait lâché le démon, et cela s'était reproduit plusieurs fois après les événements du Titan, tous deux le savaient, mais aucun n'avait oser en parler.

Il s'arrêta de penser un instant, se rendant compte qu'il commençait à pleuvoir, des gouttes s'écoulant sur sa chevelure grisâtre. En temps normal, sa première réflexion aurait été de se dire que ce qui en suivrait serait un démentiel orage… mais non, pas cette fois-ci, il imagina plutôt un **arc-en-ciel**. Surement le fait d'être là, avec lui… Ses lèvres dessinèrent un sourire **évanescent** , dévoilant ses longues canines… puis aussi rapidement qu'il était sortit de son état d'introspection, il s'y replongea.

Tout se croisait et se joignait dans son esprit, formant une **arabesque** aussi indémêlable que celle sculptée sur la pièce de marbre qu'il fixait… Il mit plusieurs minutes pour tout remettre en ordre dans sa tête. Et étrangement les mots lui vinrent instinctivement, s'emboîtant l'un après les autres dans son imagination, formant la phrase parfaite qu'il avait toujours rêvé de formuler, de lui offrir. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, et il eut quelques hoquets qu'il préféra laisser sortir avant de se lancer. Il allait pouvoir commencer… mais un main se posa sur son épaule, appartenant à un homme en costard, tenant un parapluie au dessus de sa tête.

" Il commence à pleuvoir Monsieur Lennon. Désirez vous y aller ?  
\- Je… Et bien… Oui, allons y, je ne suis pas à deux siècles près n'est ce pas ?"

L'inconnu ne répondit rien et se contenta de l'accompagner jusqu'à la voiture garée quelques pas derrière eux, lui ouvrir la portière arrière, et d'aller se placer à la place conducteur.  
Il aurait aimé garder sa phrase en mémoire, mais le vrombissement du moteur et le frottement des essuies glaces les lui firent oublier bien trop rapidement. La tête contre la vitre, il se voyait s'éloigner en douceur du portail du cimetière de Castelblanc.

L' **arc-en-ciel** ne serait pas pour aujourd'hui.


	11. Participation de Ninlhinn (2)

_Bonjour ~  
Bon bah finalement j'ai craqué, je n'étais pas sûr de faire ce défi deux fois mais bon... voilà qui est fait ! Ce n'est pas vraiment le même ton en tous cas.  
Bonne lecture !_

 _Ninlhinn_

* * *

 **Entre chien et loup**

Les ongles ensanglantés et noircis par les cendres, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon leva une nouvelle fois sa main dans les airs, traçant dans son sillage une ligne de braises **évanescentes** qui scintillèrent quelques secondes puis disparurent, et hurla d'une voix à effrayer le **diable** :

\- Reculez ! Eloignez-vous tout de suite ! Obéissez !

Le silence seul lui répondit et ses yeux écarlates rougeoyèrent à nouveau alors que ses canines poussaient démesurément. Le silence et le vide, ses **sempiternels** compagnons de détresse. La respiration du pyromancien était hachée et rauque, comme si sa gorge avait été brûlée. Il tourna vivement la tête malgré les horribles douleurs que cela lui provoquait et aperçut du mouvement. La lune, pudique, se cachait derrière les nuages pour ne pas voir la scène, aveuglant ainsi tout le monde.

\- Je vous ai ordonné de vous ELOIGNER !

Ecartant soudainement ses bras, des **arabesques** de flammes surgirent du néant de la nuit et se mirent à danser tout autour de lui, formant comme un bouclier sphérique, éclairant la scène. Profitant des interstices entre les rubans ardents, Balthazar observa ses adversaires. Cinq mercenaires, tous l'épée au clair, un symbole d' **araignée** sur leur tunique cousu en fil d'argent. Il en avait compté six tout à l'heure, lorsqu'ils avaient fondu sur lui entre chien et loup. Depuis, ils le traquaient. Ils avaient traqué le chien, le bon toutou qui savait se contrôler. Celui qui grognait mais ne mordait pas.  
Des pas résonnèrent dans le quasi-silence nocturne de la trêve signée par la tempête de flamme qui entourait Balthazar. Là, là était le sixième. Vêtu d'une tunique bleue et d'une cape blanche, il avait un collier en or au cou ainsi qu'un long bâton d'acier au bout duquel brillait un saphir. A sa hanche était également accroché un ceinturon, dont le mage de feu ne comprenait pas vraiment l'utilité puisqu'il ne semblait pas porter de sacoche d'ingrédients. Il avait deux grands yeux sombres et profonds comme des tasses de **café** et avait un sourire malicieux au visage. Les soldats s'écartèrent pour le laisser s'approcher de celui qu'ils traquaient.

\- Allons cher Octavius... arrêtez ce manège stérile. Vous savez qu'il ne vous mènera à rien. Tout cela n'est plus vraiment de votre âge. Vos amis vous attendent.

Des reflets **disparates** se glissaient dans les yeux du demi-diable alors que les rubans de flamme donnaient à sa chevelure grisonnante une teinte orangée. Ses mains ridées et déchirées par le temps se tendirent immédiatement vers l'autre mage.

\- Un pas de plus et je vous carbonise, vous et vos maudites araignées.  
\- Allons, allons, nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en venir jusque là. Vous vous tenez en trop haute estime, seigneur Lennon. Vous êtes vieux, il ne suffira que d'une bise pour vous mettre à genoux et d'une caresse pour vous briser la nuque.

Le pyromancien ricana à ces mots. L'orbe de flamme dans lequel il s'était enfermé semblait être la seule source de lumière à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Mais surtout, il s'y était lui-même enfermé. Il avait seul créé les barreaux de sa cage. Son dos heurta soudainement un arbre. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais, petit à petit, il avait reculé. Un pas après l'autre. Il s'était confiné dans la lumière de sa jeunesse, dans la brillance de son art magique, dans la quintessence de ce qu'il pouvait produire.

\- La même lumière ne brille pas sur des âges différents, Elfin. La vieillesse, déjà toute relative pour moi, est pour un mage une bénédiction. Tu n'as que la fougue de ta jeunesse, une lumière éclatante mais brève et incertaine, incontrôlable.

Il cracha aux pieds de son adversaire, dont le regard tourbillonnant s'était empli de colère.

\- Tu n'as que ça, ça et ta babiole magique pour compenser ton impuissance. Sans cette babiole, tu n'es qu'un fétu de paille.  
\- Peut-être, mais avec elle je suis le loup. Et tu n'es qu'un chiot emprisonné dans le passé. Il faut voir dans l'avenir, Octavius ! L'avenir seul importe, et ce eût-il fallu carboniser le monde et le voir renaître de ses cendres !

Elfin s'était reculé et, dans la paume de sa main gauche, façonnait lentement un tourbillon de gel.

\- PAS QUESTION !

Un des rubans de flamme se désolidarisa des autres, siffla et vint claquer contre le poignet du mage, qui serra les dents et parvint à maintenir son sort. Soudainement, il leva sa main malgré les flammes et le pendentif brilla. Puis un cercueil de glace se forma autour du pyromancien et toutes les feuilles autour **gelèrent**. Les flammes continuaient de danser sous la glace mais, pour lui, ce n'était encore que ténèbres et silence. Ténèbres des rubans qui effleuraient son corps et brûlaient ses yeux, ténèbres d'une jeunesse non passée, silence d'une rage éteinte, silence d'un démon qui ne rugit plus depuis longtemps.

Alors que les mercenaires se déployaient tout autour, les rubans se mirent à vibrer de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à ce que le tombeau de glace brille trop pour être regardé, puis il exlosa en un **arc-en-ciel** nocturne qui dura à peine le temps d'un battement de coeur.

Ténèbres et silence. C'était tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu. Un battement de coeur entre chien et loup pour fuir, un battement de coeur dans es ténèbres et le silence pour devenir loup. Un battement de coeur.  
Aussitôt, une boule de feu avait jailli des ténèbres qui s'étaient reformées autour du mage pour aller engloutir l'un des soldats, mettant immédiatement fin à sa vie, pendant qu'un autre s'affalait, un flot de sang jaillissant de sa gorge tranchée.

Un simple battement de coeur, une simple fraction de seconde où la jeunesse se libéra et où l'aurore fit place au crépuscule. Plus de magie spectaculaire. Juste de la destruction.

Les trois mercenaires cherchaient vers où pointer leur épée quand un fouet ardent en saisit un par la jambe et le fit tomber avant de le ruer de coups. S'en suivit un tourbillon de flammes qui semblaient naître de l'essence même des ténèbres. En son centre, le visage de Balthazar était presque méconnaissable tant ses traits étaient déformés par la fureur. Une langue de flamme happa un des mercenaires et le calcina de l'intérieur, laissant tomber sur le sol recouvert de givre une coquille vide. L'autre prit la fuite. Le demi-diable se retourna alors vers Elfin, qui semblait étrangement serein.

\- Alors, sombre idiot ? Toujours prêt à croire que je suis trop vieux pour tous vous massacrer ? Mais un peu plus important... es-tu prêt à reculer maintenant ? Es-tu prêt à reculer, que je transperce ton corps alors que tu prends la fuite et que je piétine ta babiole inutile. Vous ne voyez rien dans la nuit. Moi... moi j'ai mes flammes. Elles brillent de partut. Je n'ai qu'à leur demander, et elles font flamber toute cette forêt.

Il ne ressemblait que peu à un humain et sa peau s'était tant et si bien recouverte d'écaille qu'on aurait dit un dragon. Il avançait lentement vers Elfin, les flammes prêtes à virevolter et exécuter ce mage impudent. Il ne sentit pas le coup venir.  
Sèchement, Elfin avait relevé sa main droite et appuyé trois fois à la suite sur la détente. Un nuage de fumée était venu nimber le bout du canon de son pistolet. Balthazar s'était écroulé dans l'herbe, les mains sur la poitrine, gémissant de douleur. Elfin renifla d'un air satisfait et s'approcha du mage alors que la Lune montrait enfin le bout de son nez, une fois l'affrontement fini. Les cheveux gris de Balthazar devinrent comme argentés sous cette lumière et, lorsqu'Elfin s'assit à côté de lui avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ils avaient pris la teinte de la cendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le demi-diable se jette sur son épaule pour lui murmurer tout doucement à l'oreille :

\- Entre chien et loup, il n'y a presque rien. Mais donnez seulement une occasion aux nuages de cacher la lumière, donnez seulement au chien une occasion de sauver sa meute, un battement de coeur dans les ténèbres, et il vous sautera à la gorge.

Elfin mourut sur le coup quand Balthazar lui planta les griffes dans les yeux et généra une lance de flamme là où se trouvait son coeur.


	12. Participation de Lulukaw

_Hey c'est Lulukaw ! Voilà ma première participation à ce défi. J'avoue que je n'avais pas trop l'inspiration pour un "vrai" scénario donc c'est très court mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !_

* * *

Allongé dans la boue, le visage ensanglanté, une partie de son armure brisée, Théo ne pouvait quitter des yeux les corps de ses compagnons, immobiles, inertes, désarticulés, étendus autour de lui dans des positions loin d'être naturelles, _disparates_ , cassés, mutilés. Lui-même n'en avait sûrement plus pour très longtemps. Son épée et son bouclier avaient disparu avec la chose qui les avait attaqués. Ils n'avaient pas pu faire quoi que ce soit. La force de Grunlek, les flèches de Shin, la foi de Théo, même le _diable_ de Bob n'avaient pas été suffisants.

A peine une heure plus tôt, les aventuriers venaient de se lever pour se rassembler autour d'une tasse fumante de ce qui ressemblait à du _café_ servie par Grunlek tout en écoutant les _sempiternelles_ plaintes du mage à propos de la pluie qui tombait depuis plusieurs jours. Théo s'obligeait à contempler les volutes de fumée former leurs _arabesques_ gracieuses pour se retenir d'aller l'assommer lorsqu'un raclement de pierre se fit entendre à quelques mètres derrière lui. Immédiatement aux aguets malgré le sommeil qu'il venait de quitter, le paladin se leva aussi vite que son armure le lui permettait pour se retourner et attraper son armement. Il sortit de sous la toile les abritant sommairement des gouttes d'eau s'abattant telles des aiguilles de glace sur quiconque leur en laissant le temps et se dirigea vers les rochers qui les surplombaient pour tenter d'apercevoir dans les _interstices_ de la roche ce qui pouvait être en train de les observer. Alors qu'il s'approchait il remarqua autour de ses chevilles des filets d'une brume _évanescente_ violacée se former au sol. Elle ne tarda pas à prendre possession de tout le campement d'où les éclats de voix de Balthazar ne lui parvenaient plus. A l'instant où Théo releva la tête, une immense forme surgit brusquement de derrière les rochers, dissimulée par le brouillard, trop rapide pour être identifiée ou pour que le guerrier n'eût le temps de brandir son épée. Un craquement de métal et une douleur fulgurante lui parvinrent, puis ce fut le noir complet.

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, un juron lui échappa entre ses dents serrées, mais il garda les yeux fermés. Encore sonné, il s'attendait à entendre Bob ou Shin se moquer de lui pour s'être fait surprendre aussi facilement par l'une de ses _araignées_ dont ils avaient tant l'habitude depuis le début de leur voyage. Mais d'un coup, le silence, la douleur et le froid le frappèrent pour le ramener à la réalité. Du sang lui coulait sur les paupières, l'empêchant de les ouvrir complètement. Mais ce fut suffisant pour se rendre compte de l'étendue du massacre sous ses yeux. Le camp dévasté, les corps sans vie.

Il voulut se redresser mais la douleur causée par le premier coup reçu se fit sentir de plus belle. En baissant les yeux il remarqua son armure en morceaux au niveau de son flanc gauche, et la plaie profonde d'où s'écoulait tant de rouge que la pluie ne suffisait pas à le diluer. Pour être encore en vie avec une telle blessure il n'avait dû rester inconscient que quelques minutes. Et pourtant quelques minutes avaient été assez pour que cette chose détruise tout ce à quoi il tenait avant de disparaître comme elle était arrivée sans même laisser connaître la moindre raison pour avoir commis un tel carnage. Quelques minutes avaient été assez pour que les quatre aventuriers, qui parcouraient le Cratère depuis des mois, qui avaient vaincu bien des menaces, tombent les uns après les autres, face à un ennemi inconnu, sans même avoir eu le temps de se battre.

Théo réussit à se tourner pour s'allonger sur le dos, se détourner du spectacle sanglant. Il regarda le ciel gris en attendant de pouvoir refermer les yeux. Son corps était _gelé_. Il avait perdu trop de sang. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes avant la fin. Il pensa à faire appel à sa foi pour se soigner, mais cela ne serait d'aucune utilité. Et il ne pouvait abandonner les compagnons qu'il n'avait pu protéger. Il resterait à leurs côtés jusqu'au bout.

Le soleil reparut, créant ainsi avec la pluie fine qui tombait du ciel, un _arc-en-ciel_ aux couleurs resplendissantes. Mais cette nouvelle lumière n'éclairait rien. Il n'y avait plus rien.


	13. Participation de HellReader

Dans un monde plein d' _araignées_ que parcourent des aventuriers, il est logique que ces deux finissent par se croiser.

Mais notre héros n'est pour l'instant aucune de ces deux choses. Aventurier il sera peut-être, et _araignée_... disons que personne n'est à l'abri d'un échec critique. Jamais.

Non, notre héros n'est même pas un héros. C'est un petit garçon, avec des joues encore rondes et des yeux tantôt couleur sang, tantôt couleur _café_ selon comment ils sont éclairés.

"Balthazar!" crie au loin une voix féminine, une voix douce comme du miel sur la langue, qui fait se sentir comme dans un cocon sous un _arc-en-ciel_.

Le garçon tourne la tête vers la voix, abandonnant ce qu'il inspectait dans un _interstice_ entre des rochers. Ses genoux sont verts d'herbe, la même herbe qui s'étend perte de vue parfois piquée de fleurs sauvages aux couleurs _évanescentes_ et ses cheveux châtain sont emmêlés par le vent . Il court vers la voix, son estomac se mettant à gargouiller quand il sent l'odeur de la viande en train de griller et du pain sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

"Tes chaussures!" s'exclame la voix alors qu'il pose un pied sur le seuil de la porte.

"Oui maman" répond le garçon en enlevant les-dites chaussures pleines des _sempiternelles_ boue et brindilles.

Sa mère apparaît derrière une porte, en train d'essuyer ses mains pourtant propres sur son tablier effiloché. Elle s'approche de lui et se baisse pour l'entourer de ses bras chauds.

"Mais tu es _gelé_! Lave toi les mains et va te mettre près du feu, espèce de petit _diable_ de mon cœur" dit-elle de sa voix aimante en frottant sa joue contre celle son fils pour le réchauffer. "Dépêche-toi, le dîner va refroidir sinon."

Elle se tourne vers la fenêtre pour récupérer le pain et le poser sur la table bancale, pièce étrangement cohérente dans le puzzle _disparate_ qu'est le mobilier de cette maison.

Balthazar va vers un seau plein d'eau posé dans un coin et se lave consciencieusement les mains comme indiqué par sa mère. Elle va vérifier de toute façon, le temps perdu à les relaver serait du temps en plus avec un estomac criant famine. Une fois ceci fait, il s'assied sur le sol devant le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, sa chaleur faisant fondre les picotements laissés par le vent de la fin d'après-midi.

Bercé par le bruit de sa mère s'affairant derrière lui, son regard se plonge dans les _arabesques_ rouges et orangées des flammes devant lui. Le froid est totalement oublié. Si la voix de sa mère est le confort d'une maison, celle des flammes est la paix de l'acceptation. C'est comme si les figures furtives dans les flammes étaient autant de ses reflets. Où commence Balthazar Octavius Barnabé et où s'arrête le feu? Difficile à dire.

Soudain, Balthazar est arraché aux flammes. L'espace d'un instant, c'est comme s'il naissait à nouveau, passant d'une chaleur sécurisante à un monde froid et inconnu. Mais en entendant les cris paniqués de sa mère, il sort de l'étrange transe dans laquelle il avait glissé sans s'en rendre compte : sa manche est en feu, ainsi que le fauteuil en bois qui était près de l'âtre. Sa mère apporte le seau dans lequel il s'est lavé les mains un peu plus tôt et il plonge son bras dedans, éteignant les flammes. Elle jette ensuite le reste de l'eau sur le fauteuil, étouffant la plupart des flammes, et bat le reste avec son tablier jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des marques carbonisées sur la pauvre pièce de mobilier.

Les yeux de Balthazar se remplissent de larmes et il se jette dans les bras de sa mère en sanglotant.

"Pardon maman, je suis désolé, je voulais pas recommencer, j'ai pas fait exprès...

\- Shhhh mon trésor, je sais, tu n'y es pour rien, dit sa mère en lui caressant la tête. Le fauteuil n'était pas confortable de toute façon."

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent, l'odeur de brûlé planant lourdement. Le garçon blotti dans les bras de sa mère se calme peu à peu. Les autres meubles de la pièce ont des marques de brûlure, preuve que l'incident n'est pas une nouveauté.

Entouré de l'odeur de sa maman, les joues encore humides de larmes, le jeune Balthazar fait le premier pas vers sa destinée. Quand il sera grand, il sera un aventurier. Il sera assez fort pour jouer avec le feu et ils feront de grandes choses ensemble, et plus jamais sa maman n'aura à avoir peur pour lui.

Dans un coin poussiéreux du plafond, une araignée tisse sa toile. Elle a suivi le garçon quand il est parti de devant les rochers où elle était, et elle est très contente de cette décision, il fait beaucoup trop froid dehors pour les petites tisseuses comme elle.


	14. Participation de ErebeInUnderland

\- Les Aventuriers sont des scélérats. La lie de notre société. Mais ils sont aussi démesurément doués, dangereux et imprévisibles. Ce sont vos ennemis ! Vous, en revanche, vous n'êtes pas comme ces déchets. Vous avez en vous le potentiel et le pouvoir de marquer notre époque. Nous ferons de vous des...

Armes. Des assassins.

\- ... des êtres de valeurs, des soldats qui protégeront la vérité et la cohérence de notre monde. Nous vous formerons. Nous vous élèverons, comme nous avons élevé tant d'autres héros depuis les fondations même des grands Royaumes. Pas seulement Kirov. Nous œuvrons pour le Bien Suprême à travers tout le Cratère et ce depuis des siècles.

Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur l'instructeur aux cheveux grisonnants qui leur faisait face. L'homme répétait sa leçon avec force et conviction. Parfois, il marquait une pause et s'arrêtait pour les écraser de son __sempiternel__ air bourru et du poids de ses attentes envers eux. Lourd fardeau pour le ramassis de morveux qu'il avait sorti de la rue. On leur avait raconté à de nombreuses reprises la vie à laquelle ils avaient pu échapper grâce à la bienveillance de la confrérie et bien qu'il ait été trop jeune pour cela, Mani avait parfois l'impression d'en avoir de vagues souvenirs. Mais cette vie misérable lui paraissait presque avoir été celle de quelqu'un d'autre.

-N'oubliez pas de Qui provient le sang qui coule dans vos veines à tous. Vous êtes frères. N'oubliez pas votre Lignée.

-Mani ! Tu le bois ce __café__ ou je m'en charge à ta place? s'exclama Ilya en commençant déjà à s'approprier le petit pain aux herbes de l'elfe.

Celui-ci écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Il y a seulement quelques instants, il se trouvait dans la cour d'entraînement. Il essayait de ne pas décrocher du discours de l'instructeur, il sentait le soleil brûlant sur sa peau, l'odeur des chevaux dans les box derrière lui et... et c'était réel. Tangible. Alors, comment avait-il pu se retrouver attablé avec Ilya dans la salle qui leur servait de réfectoire? L'elfe essayait de relier les événements mais progressivement le bruit des couverts et des conversations remplaçait celui de la voix puissante de leur Maître d'Armes. Tout n'était plus qu'un ensemble d'impressions __évanescentes__ rejetées loin de sa mémoire par le sourire et les yeux verts malicieux d'Ilya.

-Tu devrais dormir plus. Ça t'éviterait de faire une tête pareille dès le matin !

-Ilya, tu ne devrais pas être là...

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore? Bois ton fichu café au lieu de finir ta nuit au milieu du petit-déjeuner.

L'elfe faillit dire quelque chose. Il se ravisa et bût quelques gorgées du liquide chaud et sucré. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'oublier quelque chose de capital? Une chose si fondamentale qu'elle lui laissait comme un goût horriblement amer dans la bouche. Une chose qui le faisait se sentir misérable et abjecte.

-Tu ne peux pas être ici. Tu étais morte. Je t'ai...

-Tuée?

Une amertume âcre qui le révulsait. Il sentit des suées froides coulées le long de ses joues. Un froid insidieux remonta le long de ses veines, prenant possession peu à peu de chaque parcelle de son corps avec une affreuse lenteur. Il voulu se lever. Il tomba sans douceur sur le sol. Il voulu crier. Seule une faible supplique pu sortir de sa gorge.

-C'est faux ! Tu ne peux pas me dire ça !

Ses mains griffaient le parquet alors qu'il rampait hors de la portée d'Ilya. Il fuyait ce fantôme aux yeux verts rieurs et doux. Ses mouvements désordonnés vers l'arrière auraient déjà dû lui permettre d'atteindre la fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour. Il risqua un coup d'œil derrière lui. Son échappatoire était effroyablement loin. Comme si on avait distendu la pièce et que toute fuite était vaine. Il sentit de longs cheveux frôler sa nuque.

Elle était penchée sur lui, méconnaissable. Seuls ses yeux verts avaient échappé à la violence qui s'était déchaînée sur elle. Ce regard si clair et si beau le fixait au milieu du sang et de la chaire arrachée. Mani aurait voulu détourner la tête mais il ne pouvait pas quitter ces prunelles accusatrices. Il ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, mais l'éclat du regard d'Ilya le poursuivait derrière ses paupières closes. Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus et un __arc-en-ciel__ de flash lumineux lui brûla la rétine. Loin, enfin il lui sembla que cela lui parvenait de très loin, il entendait encore sa voix.

-Tu t'es enfui sans moi. Tu m'as laissée, tu m'as abandonnée ! C'est comme si tu avais tenu toi-même le couteau.

xOx

Mani le Double se réveilla en sursaut couvert de sueur. Depuis qu'ils avaient laissé Fort Tigre derrière eux et étaient partis pour la Tour des Mages, il faisait des cauchemars qui le laissaient essoufflé en plein milieu de la nuit. Le pire étant qu'il ne réussissait pas à recoller les morceaux __disparates__ et embrouillés qui lui restaient de ces rêves. Il en ressortait toujours avec un mélange d'émotions qu'il avait bien du mal à analyser. Mais elles le surprenaient par leurs forces. Elles lui faisaient même peur. L'elfe se leva doucement, il ne voulait pas réveiller ses compagnons. Il contourna les corps endormis du nain et du demi- _ _diable__.

Mani progressa sans bruit jusqu'à la rivière toute proche du campement. Il s'y rafraîchissait le visage quand il entendit un craquement derrière lui. Suivit du chuintement de ses machettes sortant de leurs fourreaux... pour s'immobiliser devant un Shin un peu gêné. Evidemment qu'il allait tomber sur lui puisque c'était son tour de garde. Son esprit endormi n'avait pas fait le lien. Il était bien trop distrait par ses sombres pensées qui restaient juste à la lisière de sa conscience. Sans parler de l'étrange sensation qui avait serré sa poitrine quand il avait jeté un oeil à Grunlek et Balthazar.

Il ne voulait pas être leur ennemi.

Voilà ce qu'il s'était dit. Mais évidemment qu'il n'était pas leur ennemi ! Comment avait-il pu penser le contraire? Il devait être vraiment mal réveillé !

-Ça va, Mani?

-Juste besoin d'un peu de fraîcheur. Désolé pour ça, dit-il en rengainant ses lames. Tu m'as surpris.

Shin ne posa pas plus de questions sur son sommeil difficile. Il s'était déjà fait l'effet d'un voyeur observant dans _l'_ _ _interstice__ entre deux battants de porte en épiant l'elfe, pas la peine d'être encore plus indiscret. D'ailleurs, l'archer devait admettre qu'il avait eu du mal à reconnaître son amant. Son expression hagarde lui avait donné l'impression de voir un étranger. Shin n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce qui en était la cause. C'était peut-être égoïste et lâche mais il voulait juste profiter de cette intimité imprévue avec Mani. Difficile d'être tranquille quand on voyage en groupe.

-Te rafraîchir? J'ai bien une technique...

Shin l'embrassa. Ses lèvres __gelées__ se pressaient contre celles de l'elfe qui s'ouvrirent en réponse. Il avait besoin de se raccrocher à lui, de le sentir là, fort et vivant entre ses bras. Mani se plaqua contre lui alors que les mains tout aussi froides du demi-élémentaires exploraient son dos. Un frisson le parcouru.

L'une des mains de Shin descendait dangereusement alors que l'autre remontait, effleurant une épaule, dessinant la courbe du cou puis celle de la mâchoire. L'archer prenait son temps en caressant la joue de l'elfe, traçant des __arabesques__ sensuels. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux pour le tirer en arrière et approfondir leurs baisers. Seulement voilà oui mais non.

Une araignée, la dernière des petites recrues venimeuses de Mani, n'apprécia pas beaucoup cette intrusion. Parce que c'est quand même les cheveux de son soyeux maître qu'il tripote ce malotru bleu. En plus, il faut la comprendre. C'est la petite nouvelle, alors elle fait un peu de zèle pour bien s'assurer une place dans le cœur de son elfe. Ça passe par planter ses griffes dans la main de Shin. Très profondément.

L'araignée se retrouva à faire un vol plané à travers la forêt quand Shin s'en débarrassa en criant.

-Aaaah ! Ne fais pas de mal à mes __araignées__!

-Il faut que t'arrête avec ça Mani ! C'est dégueulasse !


	15. Participation de Manoncristy

L'Étrange Protecteur

Il y a quelques jours le mage du groupe, Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon ou plus simplement Bob, parti seul pour de belle et de longue vacances dans un «Bordel ». Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de l'église de la lumière, se devait de le suivre car il a comme mission de le tuer si il se transforme en **Diable** venu des enfers pour tout annihiler. Malheureusement pour lui, Bob ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille :

Bob :Théo, tu peux me lâcher pour une fois, comment je vais pécho dans un bordel si tu me suis non stop comme si tu étais mon amant ?

Théo : ...On avait un arrangement Bob ! Je te tue si tu transforme en démon, peu importe l'endroit.

Bob : Sérieux t'as pas d'autre truc à faire dans la vie, genre t'as pas un rêve, un but, un truc qui te fais vibrer, mise à part ton bouclier après avoir tué des petites filles ?

Théo : ELLE EST PAS MORTE !

Bob : Tu lui as brisé la nuque !

La colère **évanescente** permis à ce débat **sempiternel** de ne durer qu'une heure. Théo soupira et dit :

Théo : Bon... je vais répondre à ta question merdique. Mon seul but dans la vie... c'est...

Bob : C'est quoi ?

Le pyromancien regarda le paladin et vit que chaque **interstices** de l'armure du paladin se diminua rapidement tout en fessant un léger crissement. L'épéiste paraissait dans un état de gène et de stresse. Puis le mage fut témoin d'une chose étrange, l'armure du paladin commença à luire des sept couleurs de l' **arc-en-ciel**.

Bob : Wait what Théo ? C'est normal que ton armure s'illumine comme ça ?

Son **disparate** compagnon ne répondit rien, il se contenta de regarder son armure. La neige commença à tomber. Les flocons mirent très peu de temps à déferler sur la forêt et à installer un froid mordant.

L'inquisiteur entendit un bruit dans les buissons à coté d'eux et réagit enfin.

Théo : Bob, fait gaffe, je crois que des **araignées** sont venu nous rendre une petite visite.

Bob : Merde ! Bon au moins lancer un sort me réchauffera les mains, parce que là, elles sont complètement **gelées** , même avec tout les vêtement que je me suis acheter. L'hiver est vraiment rude. Et puis...

Le paladin fonça vers les fourrées pendant que le mage parlait, et donna des coups d'épée dans le tas en tuant rapidement les **araignées**. Puis il fit des petits gestes avec son épée sur ces énormes arachnides.

Bob : PUTAIN ! T'aurais pu m'en laisser une ! Maintenant je vais devenir un glaçon, remarque les femmes pourront sucer mon Mister Freeze haha.

L'érudit analysa les **araignées** pour voir si elles pouvaient leurs apporter une quelconque utilité. Balthazar trouva quelques chose d'étonnant il y avait des étranges **arabesques** sculptées sur les araignées et une phrase écrite sur l'une d'elle : « Ta gueule Bob. » Le mage regarda sa lampe sur patte préféré et lui dit en rigolant :

Bob :T'es trop con ! Depuis quand tu sais faire de la sculpture sur **araignées**? Et tu peux faire le **café** aussi ?

Théo : Ouais.

Bob : Sérieux ?

Théo : Ouais, tu sais Bob, je suis pas le dernier des cons du Cratère.

Bob : Même si parfois je me pose la question, effectivement, t'es pas le plus con. Mais sérieux, pourquoi tu brilles comme ça ? C'est vraiment étrange.

Après quelques minutes d'un blanc gênant ou Bob inspecta l'armure de l'inquisiteur, le membre de l'Ordre de la Lumière se leva doucement, marcha avec calme et arrivé au niveau de la tête de son ami hérétique, chuchota à son oreille :

Théo : Mon seul but dans la vie, c'est que tu survives Bob, même si pour ça je dois te protéger au péril de ma vie.

Bob : Théo...je...

Le mage ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre, les seules chose qui sortirent de sa bouche furent des balbutiements et en même temps son visage prit une couleur cramoisi. Étrangement la lueur multicolore de l'armure de Théo se dissipa et fit place à une lumière tamisée.

Le guerrier monta sur Lumière et hurla avec classe et panache :

BOB BOUGE TON CUL! SINON JE VAIS TE FOUTRE TON BATON TELLEMENT PROFOND QUE MÊME DIEU NE POURRA PAS LE RETIRER !

BOB BOUGE TON CUL! SINON JE VAIS TE FOUTRE UN BATON TELLEMENT PROFOND QUE JE SERAIS LE SEUL A POUVOIR LE RETIRER ! (Désolé j'ai pas réussi à choisir entre les deux alors prenez votre préféré X'D)

Bob : ...J'arrive !

Le mage essaya d'invoquer Brasier, mais le mage avait tellement froid, qu'il lui était impossible d'utiliser son sort, ou peut-être qu'il était juste décontenancer par Théo ?

Bob: Hiver de merde !

Théo : Bon baaaa. Je vais t'attacher par les couilles sur l'un des sabots de Lumière et on partira comme ça.

Bob : NON MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT MALADE !

Théo : Hahaha ! Je déconne. Monte à l'arrière de Lumière.

Le mage était surpris des changements de comportement de Théo mais accepta car n'ayant pas d'autre alternative. Lumière commença à galoper aux grès du vent glaciale.

Bob : J'ai super froid Théo !

Théo : Tu veux quoi ? Que je te fasse un bisou magique ?

Bob : C'est pas comme si ça soignait du froid...

Théo : T'es sur ?

Bob : Hein ?

L'humain se retourna et fit face au demi-diable sur le cheval de guerre. Les deux se fixèrent, le mage le regardait avec incompréhension tandis que le paladin le regardait sereinement.

Après quelques seconde, Théo se pencha sur les lèvres de Bob et y posa délicatement ses lèvres.

Pendant cet acte tendancieux, le mage ressentit une chaleur délicieuse qui réchauffa tout son être et principalement son cœur, qui s'embrasait comme si un phénix naissait à l'intérieur. Le mage et le paladin étaient tout deux dans une sublime euphorie. Théo retira ses lèvres et déclara :

Théo :Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de déclaration mais... je ne sais pas pourquoi... j'ai finis par me résoudre au fait que...que je t'aime Bob. Et c'est pour ça que je veux rester à tes cotés.

Bob : Tait-toi et embrasse moi encore !

 _ **FIN**_


	16. Participation de LokiMKLocke

_Voici ma participation au premier défi d'Aventures. Retrouvez moi sur Twitter : loki_locke_

* * *

Théo soupira lourdement et chercha son pyromage survolté dans la foule de la ville où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Le demi- **diable** , trop heureux de retrouver la civilisation, avait rapidement réussi à se soustraire à ses yeux. Il grommela et pesta en fendant la foule compacte à la recherche du brun. L'Inquisiteur s'engouffra dans un marché couvert où des étals d'objets magiques en tout genres s'agglutinaient. Il se promit de foutre une avoinée à Bob lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Un homme le bouscula et il se tourna pour l'engueuler, déjà passablement énervé, quand un pan de tissu rouge qu'il connaissait bien attira son regard bleu électrique, s'éloignant du marché. Bob était, à son humble avis de paladin, plus **évanescent** que les fées des contes pour enfants. Théo suivi donc son ami, tentant de le rattraper. Le mage se déplaçait avec aisance dans la masse grouillante, se faufilant entre les paysannes aux paniers chargés et esquivant les charrettes. Le paladin rattrapa enfin son ami dans la boutique d'un apothicaire, le brun ayant le nez presque plongé dans les sachets présents sur les étagères. Une main gantée tomba lourdement sur l'épaule osseuse du pyromage.

-Théo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te cherchais, je t'avais dit de rester avec Grunlek.

-Mais j'ai plein de choses à faire ! Geignit le demi-démon.

L'inquisiteur avisa la besace du mage, remplie d'un ensemble **disparate** de livres, plumes, d'encre et de carnets de voyage neufs, et soupira fortement.

-J'ai payé avec mon argent ! Et c'est Grun' qui à la bourse commune ! Se dédouana Bob, mains en l'air au niveau de ses oreilles pour preuve de son innocence.

-Ouais, bon... Qu'est-ce que tu fiche encore ? Qu'est ce que tu prépare ?

Avec son **sempiternel** sourire, Balthazar lui tendit un sachet de graines rondes, de couleur marron et odorantes, lui mettant sous le nez.

-Ces graines viennent des régions chaudes et humides du Cratère. Sous cette forme, elles n'ont pas de grande utilité, mais une fois moulues et après une préparation qui m'échappe encore, on obtient une boisson qui devrait plaire à Mani, s'extasia Bob.

-Et ?

-Rha... tu verras.

Le mage en rouge acheta quelques sachets au vieil apothicaire qui, pendant que Théo prenait son mal en patience, lui expliqua comment moudre les grains et lui donna les consignes pour préparer la boisson. Une fois que le mage eut noté toute la recette dans son carnet de voyage qui arrivait à sa fin, les deux amis rejoignirent l'auberge où leur groupe d'aventuriers avait échoué après leur dernière quête.

Shin, Grunlek et Mani étaient tout trois assis autour d'une table assiette et bière devant eux. Théo leva le bras pour être servi alors que Bob observait, la tête légèrement penché sur le côté, un Shin hypnotisé par ses pommes. Le mage haussa des épaules, habitué, et sorti une de ses dernières acquisitions sur la mana du Cratère, plongeant le nez dans un livre vieux et poussiéreux. Ils profitèrent d'une bonne nuit de sommeil dans un vrai lit et d'une généreuse grasse matinée avant que l'équipe des « Ce-n'est-pas-un-échec-critique- ! » ne plie bagage après un dernier repas à l'auberge pour retourner vagabonder sur les routes du Cratère au grand dam de Bob qui quittait de nouveau la civilisation. Des jours de voyage, exceptionnellement calmes, se succédèrent sans qu'aucune menace ne leur cours après.

Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leur départ et une pluie diluvienne s'abattait sur eux, au grand bonheur de Shin mais au malheur des autres. Ils décidèrent de faire halte dans un abri de fortune trouvé par Eden et Icy. Enfin un tant soit peu au sec, Bob s'empressa d'allumer un feu pour que tous puissent se sécher. Puis, pendant que Grunlek s'attelait à la préparation du repas du soir et que Mani jouait avec ses deux **araignées** favorites, le pyromage sécha ses livres qui ondulaient légèrement sous le coup de l'humidité. Le groupe, assis et silencieux autour du feu, fini par s'établir pour la nuit . Après une nuit des plus inconfortables pour plus d'une raison, Bob se lança dans la préparation des grains qu'il avait acheté sous l'œil entre-ouvert d'un Théo qui terminait son quart de surveillance. De longs et fastidieux efforts plus tard, les trois derniers membres du groupe réveillé, le grand Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon était parvenu a leur produire à chacun une tasse fumante d'un breuvage sombre et odorant. La fumée qui s'en dégageait réalisait une **arabesque** élaborée et délicate.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Théo en observant le contenu.

-Ceci, mon cher paladin, est du **café.** Il réveille et maintien dans cet état pendant longtemps.

Mani et Bob furent les premiers a tenter l'expérience.

-Alors ? Demanda Grunlek.

-Hum... c'est bon je trouve... lâcha Mani

-C'est comment ? Demanda Shin en croquant dans une pomme.

-Amer et fort, informa Bob, le nez plissé dans une grimace.

-J'aime bien moi.

-Tant mieux. Tiens, je t'offre ma part.

L'elfe accepta avec un grand sourire, se perdant dans les méandres de la caféine à l'instar de Shin dans la couleur de ses pommes. Grunlek, Théo et Bob secouèrent la tête, amusé par la scène. Dehors, la pluie se calmait, n'étant plus qu'un fin rideau d'eau traversé par le soleil qui se levait, sublimant l'aube d'un **arc-en-ciel** gigantesque. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de déjeuner et de replier campement, ils reprirent la route, le paladin se plaignant de l'eau et des feuilles qui se glissaient dans chaque interstice de son armure de plaques. D'ailleurs, devant le regard de celui-ci, la petite créature **gelée** de Shin se livra à une imitation de la montagne de muscle en armure, déclenchant un fou rire au sein du groupe.

-Elle t'imite tellement bien ! haleta Bob entre deux fou rire.

-Bob...

La menace de Théo tomba à plat, le pyromancien étant secoué de toutes part par son euphorie. Cependant, il saisi tout de même la dangerosité de l'envoyé de la Lumière et releva sa robe de mage pour courir loin de la zone.

-Reviens là, sale hérésie de mes deux !

Un « bong » sonore et douloureux plus tard, Théo revint, traînant derrière lui un demi-diable assommé. Il le posa tel un sac à patate rouge et or en travers de Lumière qu'il remit au pas, poursuivant son chemin, sans plus ni moins.


	17. Participation de Karma1516

Salutations ! J'espère que ce texte vous plaira, j'avais vraiment envie de participer aux défis !

Les contes du ménestrel

C'était une soirée tranquille dans une taverne chaleureuse, quoiqu'un peu bruyante. Les clients se sentaient d'humeur joyeuse après qu'un aventurier les ait débarrassés d'une créature dangereuse qui rôdait à proximité du bourg. Les habitants l'avaient alors invité à faire la fête, en plus de la récompense initiale. Leur nouveau héros avait d'abord refusé, mais devant l'insistance de la foule qui voulait le remercier toujours plus, il accepta finalement et prit un repos bien mérité.

Les gens étaient donc ravis de pouvoir enfin sortir du village sans risquer de se faire dévorer. L'ambiance était festive dans le bâtiment, et encore plus quand l'aventurier, qui était un ménestrel pas comme les autres, se mettait à chanter et jouer de son instrument. Ses chants envoûtaient toute la salle, jusqu'aux employés. Une serveuse, qui se mettait à rêver au gré des mélodies, laissa alors échapper son plateau des mains. Mais avant même que l'alcool ne dessine des _arabesques_ sur le sol, le ménestrel était déjà intervenu et avait rattrapé le plateau, alors qu'il était assis à cinq mètres de la jeune femme. La foule n'en revenait pas, il avait réussi à traverser l'attroupement qui se trouvait autour de lui, et ce en moins d'une demi-seconde. On lui demandait alors quel était ce tour de passe-passe, et il dit que c'était un de ses talents. Il rajouta que la plupart des aventuriers étaient capables d'exploits hors du commun. Il proposa alors à son auditoire de parler de ces aventuriers extraordinaires. Il s'installa alors à nouveau dans sa chaise, et tous les gens cherchèrent à s'asseoir à leur tour. Une fois que tout le monde eut trouvé une place, il commença :

« Mes amis, il est l'heure de vous parler  
De ces aventuriers sous-doués  
Qui nous ont pourtant sauvés  
A plusieurs reprises, purée.  
Pardonnez-moi, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter,  
Laissez-moi donc vous racontez  
Qui sont donc ces aventuriers  
De ce groupe spécial et particulier.

Habituellement, ils sont quatre héros  
Un archer maître de la glace et de l'eau  
Un pyromage en quête de savoir  
Un chevalier sacré usant de ses pouvoirs  
Un nain à la grande noblesse d'âme  
Et parfois, autour des flammes  
Ils étaient cinq à discuter  
Avec un elfe fanatique de _café_ ,  
De botanique et d' _araignées_  
Parfois, ils avaient aussi la visite d'un allié  
Aux compétences extraordinaires pour compenser  
Leur malchance irréelle et éternelle  
Il fallait bien au moins un immortel.  
C'est ainsi que votre serviteur temporel  
Ici présent et bien réel  
A connu ces aventuriers  
Au caractère bien trempé. »

Toute la salle était pendue à ses lèvres, puis certains se sont mis à vouloir savoir tout sur ses pouvoirs temporels. Puisqu'il faisait face à un public ouvert, et qu'il était d'humeur joyeuse, il leur raconta quelques histoires de son cru, des aventures qu'il a vécues seul, ou avec ses amis. Il parlait de tout, d'affrontement avec des groupes d'ennemis _disparates_ , de chasses au trésor qu'il avait effectuées sur plusieurs années, et encore d'autres contes extraordinaires. Il réussit à réassembler dans son esprit des souvenirs _évanescents_ , et à ceux qui réussissaient à rester debout durant cette nuit à l'ambiance si particulière, il continuait de conter ses histoires.

Il les fit même rire aux éclats quand il racontait comment l'archer, en essayant de _geler_ un étang, s'était lui-même transformé en statue de glace, et que le demi- _diable_ a tenté le tout pour le tout en essayant de le faire fondre avec ses flammes magiques. Les habitants d'une bourgade située à plusieurs kilomètres auraient alors entendu un hurlement qui déchirait l'air.

La nuit s'est ainsi écoulée dans la taverne, où tous dormaient, un peu les uns sur les autres, les enfants, les adultes, les vieux… La lumière du soleil levant se faufilait à travers les _interstices_ de la porte d'entrée. Aldo s'y dirigea et constata qu'il avait plu durant la nuit. Mais maintenant, un magnifique _arc-en-ciel_ décorait la voûte céleste, aux côtés des dernières étoiles qui n'avaient pas encore disparu. Cette vie lui plaisait. Malgré la disparition progressive des dernières gemmes de pouvoir, il aimait son travail, et était bien récompensé. Aldo Azur s'assit sur le palier de l'établissement, les yeux somnolents, et finalement, le ménestrel allait lui aussi dormir un peu…

Et il s'endormit, malgré le vent frais, malgré la dureté du sol et du mur, et malgré le _sempiternel_ conflit d'aventuriers qu'on entendait arriver au loin…


	18. Participation de Warren403

Salut, moi c'est Warren403 ! Grand grand fan de JDG, mais aussi de Jeux de Rôle ! J'ai pris pas mal de plaisir à écrire pour participer à ce challenge, et j'espère que cela vous plaira ! A bientôt !

« C'en est fini, **diable**! » hurla Théo, alors qu'il faisait désormais face à son ancien ami, Bob. Ce dernier, sa longue toge de mage rougeoyant férocement, éclata d'un rire démoniaque, qui se répercuta à travers la vallée. Son bâton, imbibé de mana, était pointé en direction de Théo, couvert par son **sempiternel** bouclier, et de Shin, tandis que Grunlek gisait à quelques mètres de là, grièvement blessé par une **araignée** géante. Le démon balança un puissant sort, et les flammes qui en sortirent filèrent en direction des aventuriers. Shin, dans un effort surhumain, parvint à se protéger, en formant d'immenses **arabesques** de glace. Son énergie s'épuisait néanmoins rapidement, laissant apparaître quelques **interstices** dans la structure.

« Shin ! Essaye de **geler** Bob ! C'est le seul moyen pour qu'on puisse l'arrêter ! »

«C'est impossible ! Je n'en ai pas la force, Théo, je suis désolé... Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps. Si seulement il avait pu boire son **café** à temps, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé... »

Le mur de glace se brisa, tandis que les flammes **évanescentes** lancées par le mage se dispersaient à leur tour, par miracle. En levant la tête, Théo aperçut alors, au milieu de l' **arc-en-ciel** apparu subitement au-dessus de la vallée, un étrange symbole **disparate** : le visage d'une jeune fille, qui le fixait intensément. Un sourire l'illumina, tandis qu'elle proclama : « Jeune paladin, je suis toujours en vie... Tu ne m'as pas tuée... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... N'écoute pas tes amis, seul toi connais l'exacte vérité... Je suis en vie... », avant de disparaître...


	19. Participation de Marpouille

\- Mais on va pas aller chez une vioque qui va nous dire des trucs évident et qu'on comprendra pas ! Argua le pyromage, en agitant ses mains  
\- C'est le scénario, c'est comme ça point ! Répondit le MJ imposant, Fred.  
\- Et puis si on comprend pas ce qu'elle dit, ça sera des révélations pas évidentes... si ? Demanda innocemment Seb, qui incarnait le demi-elfe de glace, Shin.

Le joueur Bob se prit la tête dans le visage. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé fit de même, comme nombre de ses actions roleplay.  
Krayn et Mahyar attendaient patiemment la suite des choses. Ils avaient eu cette piste par un marchand, lorsque les aventuriers épuisés n'arrivaient pas à avancer dans leur quête. Beaucoup trop d'éléments s'entrecroisaient et se contredisaient. Le Maître du Jeu sentaient bien qu'ils pédalaient un peu dans la semoule depuis quelques minutes. Son scénario n'était pas si compliqué et il devait avouer qu'ils se cassaient la tête pour rien.

\- Fine, fine. Lâcha finalement Bob, sous la contrainte. Mais je vous préviens que si on bite rien à ce qu'elle dit, c'est pas moi qui ferait un jet d'intelligence pour décrypter hein !  
\- Mais on verra bien si ça se trouve elle ne dira rien en charade ou en je ne sais qu'elle langue.

Grunlek, face à ce genre de situation, faisait toujours preuve d'un calme olympien. Il trouvait toujours les mots justes.  
Mani, lui, se préoccupait déjà beaucoup plus d'autres choses. Ses compagnons auraient pu commencer à danser la gigue, que ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé plus que ça. Il s'était donc mis à observer le paysage où ils se trouvaient. Ils avaient commencé leur petit accrochage dans une clairière, pas très éloignée de l'orée de la forêt. C'était une fin d'après-midi où la pluie se raréfiait maintenant, au grand soulagement de Bob. Les arbres étaient grands et forts et portaient encore des fruits, au bonheur des papilles de Shin. L'automne commençait déjà à bien s'installer aussi bien dans le temps que dans les champs et cultures.  
Alors que le mage était en train de grogner son mécontentement dans son coin, Mani était en train de suivre des papillons du regard. Le reste du groupe le rappelle à l'ordre et alors que la pluie cesse et qu'un grand _arc-en-ciel_ apparaît, le groupe se dirige en direction de la maison en rondin de La Outzik' ha, une espèce de voyante.

Un jeune elfe leur ouvrit la porte et les amena devant La Outzik'ha. Elle était, contre toute attente, une jeune femme aux très longs cheveux de feux et aux yeux jaunes comme les bouton d'or.  
Après un bref échange entre elle et les aventuriers, elle se prépara. Elle allait lire dans le marc de _café_.

\- Moi je peux le boire le café si vous savez pas quoi en faire, dit Mani en salivant.

Sans même lui jeter un regard, elle le filtra et le jeta dans un seau. Les aventuriers, à l'exception de Mani qui était à genou devant le seau de liquide noir et maintenant tiède, écoutèrent attentivement le message de la pythie.

« Dans l'aurore _évanescente_ des hommes  
Les sur-hommes seront leurs calamités.  
Les fléaux _disparates_  
Se font plus grondant, imminent.

Alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots, la pièce se fit plus sombre, la table disparue, ses yeux brillèrent entièrement d'un jaune aussi fort que les rayons du soleil d'été. Les aventuriers, même Mani, étaient tous figés, ils ne pouvaient bouger, de stupeur et d'écoute.

Les _araignées_ furent  
Distractions pour plus grave  
Dans _l'interstice_ des futurs  
Les _sempiternels arabesques_ magiques dessinent vos actions  
Et leur conséquences finales

Sur-hommes  
 _Diable_ , golem, élémentaire, ténèbres, lumière

Vous serez leurs rédempteurs. »

La vision cessa, les aventuriers mirent quelques minutes avant de pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de leur corps. Grunlek dut se concentrer très fort pour ne pas que son bras dégénère et, qui sait, lui crève son deuxième œil.  
La voyante les remercia et les convia à partir en méditant sur ce qu'ils avaient entendus, ensemble. En sortant de la pièce tous remarquèrent que Shin, de peur ou de stupeur ou d'incompréhension avait _gelé_ le seau de café ainsi que les bottes de Mani qui se tenait juste à côté de lui. Le jeune elfe les raccompagna dehors et leur offrit même à manger dans un baluchon, sous le regard bienveillant de La Outzik' ha.  
Après avoir marché trois kilomètres sans un mot, ils se décidèrent enfin à travailler sur ce que cette femme avait bien voulu dire. Par chance, dans le baluchon, elle avait retranscrit sur un parchemin de bonne facture leur vision.

Ils réfléchirent donc en mangeant leurs patates douces grillées et encore chaudes.


End file.
